Fading faster than the speed of light
by acafuckmylife
Summary: Synopsis: Chloe volunteers at a homeless shelter every weekend. She's been doing it for years, so she knew a lot of homeless people around L.A. To her surprise, one day when she's volunteering her eyes fall upon the most beautiful homeless woman she had ever seen. Something about this short brunette immediately catches her attention making her want to know more about her, about who
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: Chloe volunteers at a homeless shelter every weekend. She's been doing it for years, so she knew a lot of homeless people around L.A. To her surprise, one day when she's volunteering her eyes fall upon the most beautiful homeless woman she had ever seen. Something about this short brunette immediately catches her attention making her want to know more about her, about who she is, and about her past.

Chloe was running around her house looking for her keys, she was supposed to meet up with her best friend Aubrey for lunch but was already running late. Her hand was about half way in between the cushions of her couch when she heard her phone ringing.

"Shit," she hissed. She had accidentally cut her herself on a spring while attempting to pull her hand out of the tight space it was in to answer her phone.

"Hello," Chloe answered.

"Hey Chlo, it's me."

"Hey Bre, one second." Chloe said grabbing some paper towel and pressing it against her bleeding hand. "Okay, what's up?"

"I just wanted to call and let you know I'm going to be a bit late, knowing you, you're running late as well so I wanted to call and tell you not to worry. I'm stuck at the office for a while longer with a client, I'll send you a text when I leave okay?"

"Okay, sounds good. See you in a bit." Chloe said hanging up the phone.

She was relieved for the extra time her best friend had given her, she quickly ran to the washroom, cleaned the cut on her hand, and wrapped it up. The red head let out a large sigh and continued to look for her keys.

It wasn't until she went to grab herself a glass of water that she found her key's, sitting in the fridge next to her orange juice.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Chloe shook her head. She grabbed her keys, chugged back her glass of water and exited her apartment to go meet Aubrey.

She was sitting in her car, waiting at a red light when a voice had caught her attention.

"Spare any change?" The man asked.

Chloe quickly looked over and saw a familiar scruffy face standing at her window. "Jack, if you keep asking me for change I won't have enough gas to make it down to the shelter anymore." The red head smiled searching for some change in her cup holder.

"Oh, sorry Chloe. I didn't recognize you." He smiled. "Beautiful day out today, isn't it?" He asked.

Chloe's face lit up when she heard how optimistic the man was being. "Yes, it really is. Here, keep the change." Chloe said handing him a bunch of loose change she had laying around.

The man let out a loud laugh. "Thank you Chloe, will I be seeing you later tonight?" He asked hopeful.

Chloe nodded and went to answer the scruffy looking man, but before she could she was interrupted by loud honking behind her, she quickly looked ahead and saw the light had changed. "Of course you will, bye Jack!" Chloe said quickly driving off. She looked in her rear-view mirror and saw the man waving at her. She smiled to herself, helping people less fortunate than her was something the red head strived to do.

Chloe had done well for herself, she worked as a movie producer, producing some of the biggest box office hits around the world. She never let the money get to her head though, she knew it was important to never lose yourself no matter where you were in life. Whether it be good, or bad. Helping people was something Chloe loved to do, so whenever the opportunity would arise, she would be sure to grab a hold of it.

The red head walked into the busy restaurant she was supposed to meet Aubrey at and looked around. Not finding her friend, she went to ask the man standing behind the desk, but before she could she heard her name being called. She quickly looked over and saw the tall blonde sitting at a table in the corner.

"What took you so long?" The blonde asked.

"I lost my keys, spent over 30 minutes looking for them." Chloe scrunched her face.

"I even gave you extra time!" Aubrey smirked. "You're ridiculous, where were they this time?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "The fridge," she mumbled. The blonde laughed and shook her head.

"Well you always were the best at hide and seek when we were kids, so…" Aubrey laughed when the red head hit her arm in a playful manner.

"Shut up," Chloe giggled. "So how did that meeting with your client go?"

"Good, we should win the case. It's pretty clear that he's not guilty. The odds are with me this time." Aubrey smiled. "God I'm starved, I can't wait to order." Aubrey's face was covered by the menu in front of her.

"You're hungry, not starved." Chloe pointed out. "There are people out there much hungrier than you." She smiled.

"Yes, I know. No need to remind me every other day." Aubrey rolled her eyes. "So, are you going by the shelter after this?" The blonde asked placing her menu on the table.

"Of course, what else would I be doing?"

"I don't know, going out, meeting new people, finding yourself a…" Chloe cut the blonde off.

"I told you, I'm not wasting my time looking for the perfect woman anymore. She'll come to me when the time is right. Besides, looking for love and finding it is good, but waiting for love and it finding you is even better." Chloe smiled.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and smiled. "God you're so romantic." She laughed.

"Better than being a stuck up prude." Chloe smirked.

"I resent that, I may be stuck up, but prude is something I am not!" Aubrey gasped.

"Hello ladies, can I take your order?" A waiter approached their table. Both girls smiled and gave the man their order.

"So, how are you and…" Chloe scrunched her eyebrows trying to think of her best friend's love interests name.

"Bill? Really Chloe, I'm your best friend and you can't make an effort to remember the name of the guy I'm seeing…was seeing." Aubrey corrected herself.

"Oh no, what happened?" Chloe frowned.

"Nothing, it just wasn't working. He was too controlling, and that's never a good sign so I ended it." Aubrey said. "Maybe I'll just start dating woman…oh my god! You and I could totally be together, we'd be the perfect couple!" Aubrey shot out.

Chloe laughed and quickly shook her head. "Definitely not, we're awesome as best friends, but in a relationship? I'd probably kill you before the end of our first date." Chloe smirked. "Besides, you love the dick way too much."

Aubrey pouted and let out a small sigh. "Yeah, you're right. I do love the dick, I just wish they didn't have to be such dicks." Aubrey smiled.

"Trust me, girls are no better." Chloe laughed.

…

The red head pulled into the homeless shelter. She was earlier than usual, her lunch with Aubrey was cut short due to an emergency call from one of Aubrey's clients. The blonde had to head back to her office and Chloe, having nowhere else to be decided to start early today.

The red head walked into the shelter and was immediately greeted by everyone. Chloe had been volunteering at the shelter for the last 5 years, starting when she was 22 and still in school, so she knew all the regulars around.

"You're early today." One of the volunteers pointed out.

"Hey Amy, yeah I got my errands done early and I had time to spare so I thought why not?" She smiled.

"Chloe Beale, the only movie producer out there with nothing better to do than volunteer at a homeless shelter. God, if there is a heaven and hell, you're so joining Jesus and his friends." Amy smirked.

Chloe laughed and shook her head. "I don't know about that, the bible might say differently." Chloe said.

"Right, because you're gay…I get it." Amy said happily. "Well whatever, if you go to hell, I'll see you there. We can take shots with all the cool bad-ass people there."

Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes. "Right, sounds like a plan." She said before walking to the back room to change.

5 minutes later the red head walked out front and started to greet everyone around. She recognized all the faces around her and was glad to see them, she knew being homeless in L.A didn't always have the best survival rate, and since she had started there she had gotten close with many people, so losing them was always hard.

"Hey Mary Jane," Chloe smiled at an older brunette laying on one of the cots.

"Chloe, my dear! How are you?" The older woman smiled back.

"I'm great thanks for asking. How are you?"

"Oh you know, living the dream." The brunette replied. Chloe laughed, she really enjoyed Mary Jane. She found she had one of the best sense of humors and was one of the most positive people she had ever met.

"Well, I'm glad to hear. Anything new?" Chloe asked.

"Well nothing aside from the fact I got robbed the other night." The brunette sighed.

"Oh no I'm so sorry, I can't believe that happened to you again. How much did they take this time?" Chloe frowned.

"I had a good 23 dollars saved up, but oh well. My time is coming, something good is bound to happen for me sooner or later, right?" Mary Jane said forcing a smile.

"I love the way you think, I wish there were more people in this world like you." Chloe gave the older woman a soft smile. "Well I should be getting to work, if you need anything you let me know okay?" Chloe said resting her hand on the older ladies arm.

"Thanks Chloe, I will." The brunette smiled. Chloe nodded and continued to walk on.

The red head was looking around the shelter for something to do, she immediately stopped when her eyes fell upon someone new, and someone she had never seen before. A short brunette who looked as though she didn't belong in the shelter at all. Sure she looked roughed up, and her clothes were old, torn, and warn out, but she, herself didn't look like she should be there. She was different, she looked to be about Chloe's age, and she had tattoos along with these spikes sticking out of her ear. Somehow though, Chloe couldn't help but find the girl attractive. She quickly approached the girl, curious to find out who she was.

"Hey there," Chloe said in her most friendly voice. The brunette looked up at Chloe and both girls were immediately thrown off when they looked into each other's eyes.

Chloe had sworn she had never seen eyes so unique in her life, they were a greyish blue, but somehow managed to stick out an incredible amount, which caught Chloe off guard. "I'm Chloe, I volunteer here." She said.

The brunette didn't say anything, she just continued to stare at the girl in front of her.

"I haven't seen you around here, what's your name?" Chloe tried one more time. The brunette still didn't reply, she just continued to stare. The red head was about to give up and move on but then finally the shorter woman spoke up.

"Beca," the brunette softly replied. "My name is Beca."

"Nice to meet you, Beca." Chloe smiled. "So I haven't seen you here before, where about are you from?" Chloe took a seat beside the brunette.

"The streets," the girl replied sarcastically, catching Chloe off guard. The red head let out a chuckle and stared into the brunette's eyes, waiting for her to continue. "I've been going to a different shelter, the one on Vice road." Beca replied.

"Oh, and what brings you here?" Chloe asked, genuinely interested.

"Homeless people and I don't get along very well, not many wanted me around so I decided to try here." The brunette replied sarcastically. Chloe let out a small giggle at the shorter woman's words. She could sense this girl was different, her sarcastic sense of humor was definitely charming to say the least.

"Well then, welcome. I'm glad you decided to join us down here. We're way better than any other shelter anyways…we're the tits." Chloe winked, throwing the shorter woman completely off.

"I…uh…" Beca went to reply but Chloe continued on.

"Don't mind me, I have a weird sense of humor." She said getting up.

The brunette quickly replied. "It's okay, better than the other assholes that work at these places. Half of them are here to get community service hours and the other half are trying to prove to themselves that they're good people." Beca bluntly said, throwing the red head off once again. The shorter woman must have realized what she was thinking because she continued on. "I don't mean everyone, sorry…you seem different from everyone else here."

"How so? How can you make an assumption like that, you don't know me, you don't know anyone here." Chloe said feeling offended for everyone else.

The brunette looked up at her and smiled. "I've been here for 4 days and not one volunteer has taken the time to sit down with me and say hi, not one volunteer has went out of their way to make me feel like an actual human being, but you…you did. That's what makes you different, that's why I can tell that you're actually a good person as opposed to someone trying to convince themselves that they're a good person." The shorter woman sighed. "Besides, sometimes you don't have to know someone to tell if they're a good person or not, you just know." Beca said.

The red head's heart melted when she heard the smaller woman speak, Chloe could tell she was down to earth, witty, and clever. It made her wonder how a girl like her got into a position like this. She was curious as to what her story was, but she also knew it would be inappropriate to just come out and ask. She was going to have to take her time and slowly get to know the girl, which was okay by her. Something about this brunette had intrigued the red head, and she found herself wanting to spend more time with her, but she knew she had other people to attend to.

"Thank you Beca, that was very kind of you to say. I assure you though, everyone here is a good person in their own way." Chloe smiled. "I should get back to work, but I hope to see you here again, I volunteer on weekends so I'll be back again tomorrow." Chloe said.

The brunette nodded and smiled. "Sounds good, Chloe. See you then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe was sitting in her living room going through some paper work for a new movie she was working on; a loud knock at her door disrupted her. The red head opened her front door and quickly stepped aside to let her best friend inside, who looked very pissed off.

"Oh no, what happened," Chloe frowned when she saw how flustered the blonde looked.

"One of your stupid homeless friends wouldn't leave me alone at a red light, then when I told them where to go they scratched the paint on my car!" Aubrey screeched. Chloe immediately rolled her eyes at the blonde and walked to her kitchen.

"Firstly, they're not stupid, they're human beings and you need to respect them a little more, maybe that's the reason your car, which by the way can easily get fixed, got scratched. Secondly, what's the problem with giving them some spare change? You have so much of it lying around in your cup holder anyways, would it really hurt?" Chloe softly replied.

"Are you seriously taking their side, they have no right to get mad at me if I don't want to give them any change. It's my hard earned money and I'll do what I want with it!" Aubrey started to get angry.

"Seriously Bre, they clearly weren't mad that you were refusing to give them 50 cents, they were mad that you disrespected them and told them where to go." Chloe simply said, not budging from her argument. "Besides, the mature, responsible thing to do would have been to roll your window up and just ignore them." Chloe grabbed 2 wine glasses from her cupboard and searched for a bottle of wine.

"I don't like having my window up, they need to learn to respect that when people say no, it means no, not keep pestering until you get what you want." Aubrey said through gritted teeth. Chloe held 2 bottles of wine in the air and looked over at the blonde. "The merlot," Aubrey said pointing to the bottle of wine.

"Listen, Bre. You need to understand that the change they're asking you for is their food and shelter. I know you're not obligated to give them anything, all I'm saying is try to understand why they get desperate when they're asking for change. You may have been that last person's chance of eating an actual meal today, maybe that's why they were bugging you so much. Ever think about that?" Chloe poured herself and Aubrey a glass of wine.

"Well maybe they should get a real job then. That way they don't have to rely on other people like me to eat." Aubrey flatly said.

"How many times do I have to explain to you that…" Aubrey quickly cut the red head off.

"Yes I know, it's hard for a homeless person to find a job, people don't trust them and don't respect them. In all fairness, maybe if they would have stayed away from crack, they wouldn't be home…" Chloe cut her off.

"How dare you, not everyone is homeless because they're crack heads or alcoholics. Lots of them had a very tough life, and were dealt a shitty situation from the start. I'll have you know, that there are many teenagers who are at the shelter are there because they had abusive parents and living on the streets was easier for them. Drugs are not the only reason for someone to be homeless." Chloe said coldly.

"Whoa okay, change of subject please, before this gets out of hand. I'm sorry Chlo," Aubrey said putting her hands in the air to surrender.

"Its fine," Chloe said still sounding very much upset with her best friend.

"No it's not; I can hear it in your voice. Really, I am sorry…" Aubrey frowned. Chloe rolled her eyes and approached the blonde.

"It's fine, just…" She put down her glass of wine and brought the taller woman into her arms. "Try to remember that I deeply care about these people, and you should never judge a book by its cover. A lot of them are really good hearted people, you'd be surprised." Chloe released the girl from a hug and smiled.

"Okay, how about I make it up to you then." Aubrey smiled suggestively at her best friend.

"How so," Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not doing anything tonight, and I know you're going to volunteer at the shelter so, maybe I could join you?" Aubrey softly asked.

Chloe squealed and quickly grabbed the blonde into another hug making her spill her wine all over them.

"Oh my god Bre, I'm so sorry." Chloe said running to the sink to grab a paper towel.

"Shit," Aubrey hissed. "Dammit Chlo," She laughed. "You're the clumsiest person I know," She rolled her eyes.

"Oh fuck, it's all over you. Here let me go grab you a shirt and a towel, I'll be right back." Chloe said leaving the blonde alone in the Kitchen.

Aubrey quickly removed her shirt and went to search for a cloth to start cleaning up the mess with. However, when she opened the first drawer her eyes fell on a sketch that the red head had done. She knew Chloe was always talented in many areas, sketching being one of them. She quickly grabbed the paper and looked at it closely.

"Oh my god," Aubrey shot out.

"What is everything okay? Here." Chloe said quickly entering the kitchen with a new shirt for the blonde.

"Who is this girl?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow. Chloe quickly grabbed the sketch from her best friend's hands.

"What do you mean, she's no one. She's just some person I sketched," Chloe lied. What was she going to tell her best friend? That she may or may not being infatuated with some homeless woman. Lying seemed the only option possible.

"Really, because this happens to be the same homeless woman that scratched my car," Aubrey said grabbing the picture back and looking at the sketch once more. "Who is she, and why do you have a sketch of her?" She asked the red head, noticing how her cheeks were quickly flushing with the color red. "Oh my god," Aubrey quickly put a hand to her mouth. "Do you like, have a thing for her?" Aubrey whispered, even though it was only them 2 in Chloe's very big house.

"What, no. She just looked interesting so I decided to sketch her that's all." Chloe lied once again.

"Right, because you just sketch homeless people all the time?" Aubrey asked smirking. "I know you Chlo, I'm your best friend. You only sketch things you find meaningful or you like. So she's either meaningful enough to sketch, or you like her. Either way you lose."

Chloe rolled her eyes and quickly put the sketch back in her drawer.

"Here, go clean up, we need to leave in 30 minutes." Chloe threw the shirt at her best friend, trying to change the conversation. Aubrey rolled her eyes and began to walk out of the kitchen. She quickly turned around and stared at her best friend.

"Lie to me all you want Beale, I'm onto your ginger ass." She said before turning back around and exiting.

…

The 2 ladies arrived at the homeless shelter at 4:45pm. Dinner started 5pm, so they had a 15 minutes to help get things ready.

"God, what am I doing here?" Aubrey whispered to the red head looking around at all the homeless people. "It smells like urine and everyone is looking at me like they want me dead." Chloe laughed at her best friend's words.

"That's because they probably do; now come on." Chloe said grabbing the blonde's hand and leading her to the back. The 2 girls entered the kitchen and looked around at everyone keeping busy.

"Hey there lesbica," A familiar voice said from behind them. Chloe quickly spun around and faced Amy. She quirked an eyebrow and stared at the blonde. "It means lesbian in Italian, sorry I had me some Italian sausage last night, if you know what I mean." She said winking at both girls. Aubrey quickly broke out into a laughing fit and looked over at Chloe.

"I like this girl," She smiled.

"What part of Italian sausage didn't you get? I'm not into the taco sorry." Amy smirked. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm straight too." She said.

"Oh, well then, thank you. You seem pretty chill yourself. I'm Amy, by the way." The bigger girl smiled.

"Aubrey," The blonde outstretched a hand and shook the other woman's.

"Okay, shall we get to work then?" Chloe smirked quickly cutting off the conversation the 2 girls were having.

"Sure thing," Amy smiled.

"I guess so," Aubrey moaned.

The 3 girl's went to the front of the shelter and got behind the line of food, to help serve everyone in the there.

"So what's on the menu for today?" A lady asked.

"Hello Mary Jane, how are you?" Chloe smiled.

"Hungry, but I am great thanks for asking. How are you?" The woman smiled.

"I'm well thanks. We have meat loaf, mashed potatoes, peas, and carrots." Chloe said pointing to all the options.

"Alright load me up please," Mary Jane smiled.

The 3 girls stood there for an hour serving everyone there food. Aubrey was starting to see why Chloe enjoyed doing this so much. It really did make you feel great, and there were many interesting people she got to speak with. She had a genuine smile on her face, feeling happy with herself. The smile quickly disappeared when her eyes were met with a certain brunette she was not a fan of.

"Hi, what's on the menu…?" The brunette cut herself off when she realized who she was talking to. "Oh…" Was all she could muster out.

"Yeah, oh is right, you scratched my car!" Aubrey screeched. "Do you know how much it's going to cost me to fix?" She asked.

"No sorry, I'm homeless, not a mechanic." The shorter woman rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe…" The taller blonde was quickly cut off by hands on her shoulders.

"Aubrey, why don't you go to the back and see if we have more mashed potatoes." The red head said smiling at the brunette. The blonde rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Right, don't want to interrupt your time with your crush." She muttered underneath her breath earning a glare from the other woman.

"What was that?" The short brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, she's just being stupid, she had a bad day today. Some trouble maker scratched her car." Chloe smirked when she saw the brunette's cheek turn bright red.

"She had it coming," She mumbled.

"How so," Chloe asked, genuinely interested.

"She told me to take my change and shove it up my homeless ass." Beca replied angrily.

"Oh…" The red head said, feeling terrible for her best friend's actions. "You'll have to forgive her; she's not really a people's person." Chloe frowned.

"Yeah, I caught onto that." Beca coolly replied. The red head rolled her eyes and scoffed at the shorter woman.

"Like you're one to talk, I have never met a more sarcastic person in my life." Chloe smirked.

"Yeah well being homeless will do that to you. Anyways, may I have my food?" Beca asked, gesturing towards the meat loaf.

"Oh yeah," Chloe quickly handed the brunette a plate. "Sorry," She said with a small smile.

"It's okay, I really don't mind talking to you, and it's more I just want to be gone before blondzilla returns and eats my soul." Beca smiled when she heard the red head laughing hysterically.

"That's a new one; usually she just gets stuck up prude, or bitch." Chloe smirked.

"Both of those work as well." The brunette laughed. "Anyways, I'll see you around." Beca smiled before walking off with her plate of food. Chloe stared at the brunette as she walked away; not realizing her best friend was behind her.

"You so have a honer for her." Aubrey whispered in her ear.

"A what," Chloe asked, confused.

"Homeless boner, I just made it up. What do you think?" Aubrey smirked.

"I think, you should never use that term again or I may just have to post a notice up here telling everyone where you live, and that you'll give free food and shelter to the first 20 people who show up." Chloe laughed when she saw her friend's face change from smug to horrify.

"Do it and I'll murder you in your sleep, Beale." Aubrey smacked her friend's arm. "So I'm curious, what did your new love interest have to say, or did she blame it all on me?" Aubrey asked.

"She said you told her to take her change and shove it up her…" Aubrey quickly cut the red head off.

"I think I hear Amy calling me, be right back." She quickly left before the taller woman could say anymore.

Chloe looked over at the brunette and watched her eat. She looked so peaceful, and unlike all the others, she took her time eating her meal, enjoying every bite. Chloe found she was getting more and more intrigued by the shorter woman. She decided silently to herself that if she ever wanted to find out more about the brunette, she'd have to do it outside of the shelter. That would mean she would accidentally have to run into her somewhere. Yes accidentally.


	3. Chapter 3

The brunette had taken over Chloe's mind for the last 4 days. Every thought she had somehow managed to make its way over to the shorter woman. Every time she was out and about, she swore she saw Beca wherever she went, this having nothing to do with the fact that she may or may not have been out intentionally looking for her.

Chloe couldn't help the fact she was so curious about the brunette. She had met many homeless people in her days of volunteering, but none of them being quite like Beca. None of them had that sarcastic; I don't give a fuck attitude, and none of them being even half as confident as she managed to be. Chloe had decided she needed to know more about this girl, so when she was out and about intentionally looking for the brunette, but not quite expecting to find her, she found herself startled when she was stopped at a red light and there was a light knock at her window, she was excited yet shocked when she saw the shorter brunette on the other side.

"Well hello there," Chloe rolled down her window and smiled.

"Hello to you as well," The brunette smirked. "What brings you down here to the dumps today?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I just had some stuff to do, for work." Chloe smiled as lied to the brunette. "What about you?" Chloe wanted to kick herself when she realized what she just asked, knowing the obvious answer. The brunette smirked and lifted her cup of change.

"Trying to save enough for a 4 course meal, you know the usual." She sarcastically said.

"Did you want to grab lunch?" Chloe suddenly asked, without thinking. This was it; this was her chance to get the smaller woman alone. "It's on me," she smiled.

"Um, I'm good thanks," Beca smiled nervously, not sure why the red head was being so nice to her.

"I insist," Chloe tried again.

"Are you this nice with all homeless people? I mean it's one thing to give them money for lunch, but it's another to let them in your car and actually take them out." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I do this all the time," the red head lied again. She smiled at the brunette as she looked at her funny. "I promise to take you somewhere good?" Chloe asked nervously. Both girls suddenly looked behind them when they heard cars honking at them.

"The lights turned, you better go." Beca gestured towards the now green light.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, I'll sit at this light until you get in." Chloe said, even shocking herself with her forwardness. The brunette stood there for a good 10 seconds listening to all the cars honk, when she realized the taller woman wasn't fucking around, she shook her head and quickly ran to the passenger's side and climbed in.

"You really don't take no for an answer huh?" Beca smirked. The red head shook her head and drove off.

"You haven't seen anything yet, I can get pretty persuasive when I don't get what I want." She winked at the shorter woman, immediately regretting it afterwards wondering what the fuck she was doing with this girl.

"Can't wait," Beca murmured to herself as she rolled her eyes.

The 2 girls grabbed some take out and pulled up in front of a park. Both of them grabbed their lunches and made their way over to a picnic table.

"Thanks for this," Beca said gesturing towards her lunch. "Just so you know, I hate accepting things like this from people." Beca sighed as she grabbed her fork and started playing with her noodles. The red head raised an eyebrow and gave the smaller woman a funny look.

"You know, I don't think I've ever actually heard anyone homeless ever admit that. I mean, I expect they all hate taking change and food just as much as the next person does, but I've never heard any of them say it aloud after I've given them food, or change." The taller woman said.

"Yeah, well I thought we established that I'm not like everyone else." The brunette smirked. This was it; this was Chloe's chance to dig up a little bit on the brunette. Just as the red head went to open her mouth to speak, Beca beat her to it. "So, what's your story?" She asked, making the red head choke on her own saliva.

"M-my story, what do you mean?" She did not expect the brunette to ask the very question she had been waiting to ask her.

"Well I mean, everyone loves you at the shelter, everyone I've asked about you has had nothing but nice things to say about, it's like they all know you on a personal level. You've given every single one of them change on more than one occasion, plus food, it makes me wonder what a girl like you does for a living to make all this extra money to give away." The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"So, you've been asking people about me then?" Chloe smirked when she saw the shorter woman's cheek's turn a deep shade of red.

"I well…I…" Beca was having trouble forming a proper sentence. The red head laughed at the brunette's embarrassment and decided to give her a free pass.

"I am a movie producer, so yeah I do okay for myself. I make enough to support myself and help others around me." Chloe smiled.

"A movie producer huh, Produce anything big?"

"Yeah, quite a few things have you seen…" Beca quickly cut the red head off.

"Let me stop you right there before you go listing off movies. Aside from the fact I'm homeless and don't really get a chance to see any movies, even if I wasn't homeless, I still wouldn't go see them." Beca smirked when she saw the red head's mouth drop.

"You hate movies?" She asked.

"Yep, for a while now, it uh, it used to be something my mom and I would do together." Chloe saw hurt appear in the brunette's eyes after speaking that sentence.

"Why did you two stop?" The red head frowned.

"We stopped because she died, and you can't really watch movies with a dead person, can you?" Beca forced a small smile. Chloe could tell she was attempting to hide her true feelings.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Beca, how old were you?" Chloe asked cautiously.

"Hey now, if we're going to ask questions, this better be one of those games where I get to ask one, and then you do." Beca smirked, knowing the red head wouldn't disagree.

"Okay, that's fair. What do you want to know next?" Chloe asked.

"Why homeless people," Beca immediately said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why are you donating all your money to homeless people, why not other charities like most people do, like cancer, or AIDS." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"You just answered your own question." Chloe smiled. "I do it because, most people are donating their money elsewhere, and I think most homeless people are misunderstood, and everyone should get a second chance at living a better life." Chloe answered honestly. "Okay so my turn to ask now, how old were you when your mom died? If it's too hard to talk about I apologize and you can just tell me to shut my big mouth." Chloe immediately started to blush when she saw Beca's signature smirk creep her face.

"You're adorable when you're unsure." Beca simply stated, laughing when she saw the red head's face scrunch up.

"Shut up," Chloe let a small giggle out.

"I was 17 when she died, she was uh…she was mugged… by a homeless person." Beca's eyes darted down to her food and Chloe could swear she saw tears forming in them. "She went out to get me some cough medicine, because I was sick and she insisted. I guess when she was walking to her car, a homeless man held her at knife point and well, the rest you can figure out." Beca sighed. "I had to move in with my dad after that, and we never got along, so it sucked pretty badly." Beca finished.

"Why didn't you guys get along?" Chloe frowned, she knew the brunette had to have lived a hard life being in the position she's in now, but she never expected to hear what she had just heard.

"Hey, it's my turn now; don't forget the rules of this game." Beca jokingly reminded her, trying to give the situation a better light. Chloe giggled and shook her head.

"You really are one of a kind, Beca. What do you want to know next?" Chloe smiled lightly. The brunette took a few seconds to think.

"What does your boyfriend have to say about you spending so much time with homeless people? A beautiful girl like you must have a boyfriend, if not a husband." Beca stated. Chloe let out a loud obnoxious laugh and quickly shook her head.

"No boyfriend or husband." Chloe smirked. "Guys don't know how to handle all this." She said gesturing up and down her body. She saw the brunette's eyes grow and she let out another big laugh. "I just broke up with my girlfriend 6 months ago. We broke up for that very reason you just said. She couldn't handle that homeless people were getting too much of my time, and she caused too many arguments about it, it wasn't worth me busting my ovaries over, you know?" She smirked. "Sometimes I think maybe I should just date a homeless person, that way there will be no complaints and I get to do what I love." Chloe winked at the brunette, laughing when she saw the smaller woman almost choke on her food.

"Well uh that's interesting, didn't realize you were gay." Beca nervously stated. The red head frowned when she saw how the other woman was acting.

"Is that a problem?" She asked.

"No, oh god no," the smaller woman immediately shot out. "So am I, I guess I just didn't spot you for being gay, that's all." Beca stated. The red head almost had to stomp on her own foot to help keep her (as Aubrey would call it) honer from showing. "So, your turn, the brunette said grabbing both of their containers, she walked over to the trash can and threw them out.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that for me. I would have done it myself." Chloe smiled.

"Please, you bought me lunch, it's the least I could do." Beca smiled.

"Okay, so again back to my original question. Why don't you and your dad get along?" Chloe asked. Beca took a deep breath and rolled her eyes.

"Well, we both wanted different things for my future. He wanted me to go to college, and I wanted to move to L.A and become a DJ. I ended up making him a deal that I would go to college, and if I didn't like it, he'd help me move to L.A." Beca scoffed. "I kept my deal, I went to college, and I hated it. The second I said I wanted to move to L.A though, he threw a fit and told me no daughter of his would be a college dropout, and that if I left he wouldn't help me, and to not contact him again. So, I did as he asked, and it's been 2 years since I've spoken to my father." Beca said.

"You're a DJ?" Chloe's mouth dropped.

"That's all you took in from that story?" Beca raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Yeah, well I was a DJ. I even had my own equipment and everything, and then when I was having trouble making it, I had to sell it to help pay my rent. One thing led to another, and here I am." Beca finished.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry to hear that Beca. So your dad has no idea?" Chloe frowned.

"No, and why should he? It's not like he'll care." Beca shrugged. "Besides, I'm living. As long as I have my food, and a shelter to go to, I'm good to go." Beca forced a smile. Chloe could hear the hurt in her voice as she spoke. "His loss right," Beca smiled. Chloe quickly nodded.

"Right, I think you're a wonderful person, and the fact your father did that to you is terrible, but I bet he's living everyday regretting it, and wondering where you are." Chloe said.

"Meh, if he is, good for him." Beca replied. Chloe went to open her mouth but was cut off by her cellphone ringing. She held a finger up to signal to the brunette she needed a minute.

"Hello? Yeah, I'm just on lunch. You need it done right now? Well why can't mike do it? I put the folder on his desk last night. Well that's his fault then, isn't it? Oh alright, I'll be there in 15." Chloe said hanging up her cellphone. She gave the brunette a small smile. "I uh…" Beca cut her off.

"Have to go? Yeah I heard. It's all good; I should get back to work too. Those rich people aren't going to get annoyed on their own." Beca smirked. Chloe let out a huge laugh and shook her head.

"One of a kind Beca, you're one of a kind." She smiled. "Do you need a ride anywhere?" Chloe asked.

"No, I have no place to be, I'll walk. Thank you though." The brunette smiled. Chloe nodded and slowly got up.

"Well, I guess I'll see you this weekend." She smiled.

"Guess so, bye." Beca waved. The red head started to walk to her car but quickly stopped upon hearing Beca's voice. "Oh and Chloe," Beca smiled. "Thanks for listening, you're seriously an angel who never made it up to heaven, I swear." She finished.

"Wow cheesy, but cute, I'll take it." Chloe smiled. Secretly on the inside her emotions were exploding, all she wanted to do was jump up and down and hug the tiny woman. She knew it would be too weird though, so she refrained from it. "I'll see you soon, Beca." Chloe smiled, giving one last wave to the brunette as she got into her car. Beca shook her head and couldn't help but feel butterflies flutter in her stomach every time she saw the taller woman smile, she knew what the feeling meant, and she knew what the feeling meant oh too well.


	4. Chapter 4

Aubrey was pacing around Chloe's living room muttering to herself quietly. The red head watched her best friend in amusement, having no idea what she was muttering about.

"You going to keep talking to yourself like a crazy person, or are you going to tell me what happened?" Chloe smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Joyce is a fucking idiot, that's what happened." The blonde grabbed her hair in frustration.

"And Joyce is…?"

"My assistant, seriously Chlo, you've met her countless times. God your memory is terrible." The taller blonde rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Hey, don't take your frustration out on me, geez." Chloe mumbled to herself.

"Sorry, it's just…ugh." The blonde threw her hands in the air. "She has the easiest job; answer the phone for me and schedule appointments, and she can't do either of them right. I lost a very big client because she forgot to tell me they called. Now I'm out a shit-load of money, all thanks to her." Aubrey spat.

"What did you say to her?" The red head frowned.

"Nothing yet, I don't know what I'm going to say to her. I've kept her around and looked the other way for so long, but I can't do it this time. She really messed up Chlo." The blonde dropped down on the couch beside her best friend. "I'm going to have to let her go; it's going to be such a pain in the ass to replace her too." The blonde let out a loud sigh of frustration. "How hard can it be to answer phones and make appointments? I don't understand."

"Well maybe she was just having a bad day, Bre. Don't judge her just from a few mistakes." Chloe frowned.

"It's not just a few, Chloe. It's happened multiple times, but I've always looked the other way because I like her as a person and…." Aubrey rolled her eyes at herself.

"And what," Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"I've never fired anyone, and I was hoping to never have to…" Aubrey laughed at her own words.

"Well, I mean you could always just give her a warning and…" The red head cut off her sentence when she saw the woman beside her quickly shaking her head.

"I've given her warnings, and like I said….I lost out on a lot of money because of this. I can't give anymore warnings, I'm afraid I'll have to fire her and find someone new to replace her." Aubrey threw her head in her hands and let out a loud breath. "Why me," she whined.

"Oh quit being a baby, I'll help you come up with a good speech to letting Janice go and…" Aubrey cut her off.

"Joyce, seriously, your memory is that of a gold fish, I swear." Aubrey raised her voice, frustrated with her best friend.

"Right, Joyce, I'll help you prepare a speech, and help you find a new assistant. Don't worry; I got your back Bre." The red head winked at her best friend.

"Thanks, but I'm sure I can….what?" The blonde asked her best friend when she saw her mouth form into a giant devious grin. "What's the look for, you have an idea….and…what? Chloe stop looking at me like that." She said when she saw the red head start pouting. "Just spit it out."

"You should hire Beca and…" The blonde immediately started laughing and cut her off.

"Absolutely not, are you fucking insane?" Aubrey started to laugh extremely hard. "You're crazy, you know that? I'm not offering a job as my assistant to a homeless person and…what?" She asked when she saw Chloe's face take a turn for the worst.

"What is so wrong with hiring a homeless person? I told you they're people too, and I've heard Beca's story, if you knew what happened it would break your heart…" The blonde cut the red head off.

"No offence, but I don't care what happened to her. Do you not remember what she did to me the other day?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow. She scoffed and rolled her eyes when she saw the red head's face scrunch up as she thought about it. "God you need to get your memory checked out, I swear. She scratched my car when I wouldn't give her any change."

"Only because you told her to shove her change up her ass," Chloe defended the shorter woman.

"So that you remember, but when it comes to what she did, you forget? God you have it so bad for this girl it isn't even funny!" Aubrey screeched and rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"I do not! I just think she's different, and she was dealt a shitty hand in life. Her mom was murdered by a homeless person Bre, how horrible is that? To be constantly reminded of that every day when you're out and about asking for change?" Chloe sighed to herself.

"Are you even sure that's true Chlo? She could have just been lying to get you to feel bad, for this exact reason, so you'd help her. You can't trust them Chlo…" Chloe cut the blonde off.

"Trust who Bre? Homeless people, because if that's what you're saying then you should leave. We've had this discussion before, not all homeless people are bad, and your problem is you refuse to see the good in anyone. Yes maybe I am too trusting; maybe I put a lot of time, effort, and money into helping these people. Let me ask you this though, if I don't, who will then? Most people are like you, stuck up and only believe what they're told and want to believe. Yes Beca could very well be lying to me, but I'll have you know, I took her for lunch the other day and she refused it at first. Then she told me how she hates taking money and food from people. Don't you ever think that's true? I know if I had to ask random people to support me all day, I'd hate it. She can't help where she is, the poor girl lost her mother, and then her father told her he wants nothing to do with her. She has no one, so yes, I do believe her, and I can see it in her eyes. She just needs someone to take a chance on her, someone to believe in her, and I'm going to be that person. I don't care what you say, or think, I'm going to help her because he has no one else, and she deserves it." Chloe was looking down and tearing as she finished her rant. She looked up at the blonde and saw her frowning. The two sat there is silence for a good thirty seconds; eventually the blonde rolled her eyes and spoke up.

"Fine, tell her to come for an interview in 2 days. I need to talk to her first; I can't just give her the job." Aubrey said, making Chloe squeal and practically jump on her lap. "On one condition though." Aubrey said sternly. "She has to pay me back for the scratch on my car, and you're responsible for her. She needs proper clothing. None of those, smelly, filthy, holey, and…" Chloe quickly cut her off.

"Okay Bre, I get it. None of the clothing she's wearing now. I'll make sure she's set, don't worry." The red head smiled at her best friend. "You're amazing Bre, I know she won't let you down. Thank you so much." Chloe hugged the blonde.

"Yeah whatever, just make sure she showers and doesn't smell like a urinal." Aubrey said earning herself a slap from the other woman. "Ow! Sorry, but it had to be said. Maybe you're okay with the smell, but my office won't be." Aubrey smirked. The red head rolled her eyes, but laughed at her best friend.

"Beca doesn't even smell bad. Like I said she's different, don't worry though, I'll take care of it." Chloe smiled.

"Yeah sure no problem," the blonde got up from the couch and looked down at her best friend. "One last thing," she smiled.

"Sure anything," the other woman smiled back.

"Hide that giant honer you've got going on, it's distracting, and quite frankly, kind of huge, who knew you were packing Chlo." The blonde laughed as she quickly ran away from her best friend who went to hit her.

…

Chloe went driving all around the dumps of L.A to find the DJ. She couldn't wait to tell her the news. She pulled into the shelter and quickly ran inside. She spotted the short brunette right away, getting in an argument with a homeless man.

"Listen you little bitch, I don't know who told you, you could sleep here, but this is my bed, now move." The man spat.

"Kiss my ass, man. I was here first, fair and square." Beca glared at the man in front of her, refusing to budge.

"Move or else." The man coldly said.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Chloe walked in just as the man took a step towards Beca.

"This bitch took my bed!" The man angrily said.

"First of all Bob, this is not your bed, you know how this shelter works. It's a first come first serve basis. Second of all, we don't allow fighting in here, so if you're going to continue to yell, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Chloe simply said. The man stood his ground, glaring at both girls. Eventually he saw neither of them was giving in and shook his head.

"Wait till you're saviour isn't around to defend you, then you'll see." He said walking away.

"Bob, leave please. Now," Chloe sternly said. "We don't allow threats in here either, and if that's the attitude you're going to bring around this shelter, don't come back." Chloe glared at him. The man shook his head and mumbled to himself as he walked out.

"Are you okay?" Chloe frowned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I had everything under control." Beca said.

"Yeah, I could totally see that." The red head smirked.

"Shut up," Beca mumbled, letting out a tiny laugh. "So what brings you here on a Monday? You never come here week days." She raised an eyebrow.

"You actually," the red head smiled. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?" She gestured outside. The brunette gave the girl a confused look, but began walking anyways.

"So, I have a proposition for you." Chloe started, looking over at the brunette, trying to read her face. When she wasn't having any luck, she continued on. "Aubrey is looking for an assistant, and I got you a job interview." Chloe smiled, thinking the brunette was going to be ecstatic.

"Fuck that," Beca shook her head.

"Excuse me," Chloe said thrown off.

"Aubrey is the blonde that hates me, yes?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but she's willing to give you a chance if…" Beca quickly cut her off.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I know she doesn't actually want me there, I know you went out of your way to convince her, and I'm thankful, but I'm going to have to pass." The brunette said, making Chloe frown.

"I don't understand…this is a job, something to help you get back on your feet." Chloe argued.

"Yes, but it's a job with a monster, who probably eats children for a living." Beca sighed. "Besides, I'm doing just fine without anyone's help."

"Oh yeah, arguing with other homeless people over a bed to sleep on for a night is really doing fine, Beca." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid, you can work with Aubrey until you get back on your feet, then you can get back into the whole DJ thing. Why would you want to pass this up?" Chloe asked.

"Because, I hate taking your pity, Chloe, I can't stand it. It makes me feel so much lower than everyone else when you focus on only helping me. I don't know why you're so hell-bent on taking care of me, but it's making me feel like a loser." Beca sighed. Chloe grabbed the DJ's arm and stopped her from going any further.

"Let's get something straight here, okay?" Chloe asked. "I don't focus on you the most because I think you're a loser. I focus on you the most because I think you're different from everyone else, and I think you've had a terrible life, and you need someone who's willing to take a chance on you. I want to be that person Beca. I know it's weird, and you probably don't get it, but there's something about you, something that's pulling me in and making me not want to walk away. Please, let me help you. When I look into your eyes, I see the hurt. That hurt that you're trying to mask behind that signature smirk and your sarcasm, I see it. I want to help you get rid of it, you deserve it." Chloe gave the brunette a small smile. "Just give it a chance, and if you don't like it, we'll figure something else out, okay?" Chloe begged.

The brunette stood silently thinking to herself, thinking of the pros and cons of working for Aubrey. Not really finding any cons beside 'she's a bitch' Beca knew she had no choice but to agree.

"Okay, fine. I'll give it a shot. The minute I see her head spinning all the way around and her puking green, I'm out of there though." Beca smirked.

"Someone knows their movies." Chloe winked. "In all seriousness though, she tends to puke when she's stressed. So just stay clear if you see her stressed, okay?" Chloe laughed when she saw the brunette's eyes grow 2 sizes bigger. The 2 continued walking, Beca stopping again immediately.

"What am I going to do about clothes and all that though?" Beca questioned, not really thinking about it earlier.

"I hope you like malls," Chloe smiled deviously.

"Fuck my life," Beca muttered to herself.

…

The 2 were inside a small shop, looking around a business suits when a security guard approached them.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave please." He said looking at Beca.

"Is there a problem?" Chloe questioned, raising her hand at Beca, to stop her from saying anything.

"There are no beggars allowed in this mall ma'am." The security guard simply said.

"Oh, well that's understandable, but I don't see any beggars around here, don't worry. I'll keep my eye out for you, though." Chloe answered with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ma'am I'm talking about this woman right here." The man answered calmly.

"I'm sorry, but she's not a beggar, you have no right to call her that either."

"Could have fooled me," The man answered. Beca went to speak up once again, but was quickly cut off by the red head.

"That's quite rude of you to assume, don't you think?" Chloe asked. The man went to answer, but was cut off when Chloe continued on. "You said you don't allow Beggars in this mall, but so far this woman has not begged anyone, which gives her just as much right to be here, as me or you. The fact you are saying any differently makes you judgemental and quite frankly a gigantic asshole. So, if you want to try and remove her, you can do so, but I promise I will be back here later with my lawyer and we will see who's in the right, and who's in the wrong. I think you know the answer to that question anyways though, don't you?" Chloe finished, leaving both Beca and the security guard speechless.

The man looked around at the crowed that was now forming around them. He knew better than to continue arguing, especially when he was in the wrong. So with a sigh of defeat, the man nodded.

"I apologize, carry on, ladies." He said before walking away.

"Wow," Beca said to herself.

"What an asshole, let's go." Chloe said, grabbing the suit they were looking at.

"Thank you for that, Chloe." Beca said running after her.

"For what," Chloe asked.

"Sticking up for me like that, no one has ever done anything like that for me before." Beca frowned.

"Beca, I told you I wanted to help you. That includes fighting off people like that asshole." Chloe smirked. "Now try this on and then we should get going."

"Where are we going after this?" Beca walked into the change room.

"My house," Chloe simply replied.

"Excuse me, what?" Beca asked choking on her own saliva.

"You heard me, my house, we need to get you showered and you'll need a place to stay before the interview. You most certainly can't sleep in a homeless shelter two days before a big interview like this." Chloe simply replied.

"But…" The brunette went to answer but was cut off.

"No buts now hurry up and try that on, I made us dinner reservations for later tonight." Chloe smiled when she heard a tiny squeak come out of the brunette.

"Okay," Beca said in a low voice. The DJ knew Chloe was trouble, the minute she walked into the homeless shelter and approached her. She didn't expect her life to change this drastically though, but in reality, she loved every minute of it, and she was definitely enjoying getting closer to the beautiful red head.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca was sitting in Aubrey's office, anxiously playing with a button on her shirt. She had been dreading this day since Chloe told her about the interview. She knew the blonde didn't like her, and she knew she definitely would not be nice to her, which she was fine with. What she wasn't fine with, that she had to sit there and take it, Chloe had told her no matter what Aubrey says, she was not allowed to retaliate with anything rude, she had to be on her best behaviour, which is something the DJ was not used to doing. The brunette was pulled from her thought when she heard a door open and close; she looked behind her to see Aubrey walk in.

"Hi," was all the blonde had said as she walked over to her desk.

"Hi Aubrey, how are you?" Beca forced a smile.

"Cut the nice crap, if you're going to be working with me, I need someone honest, not two-faced." Aubrey bluntly said.

"Okay then," Beca muttered.

"So I'm sure Chloe already explained what this job entitles. All you need to do is answer the phone, take names, and set appointments. Also, make coffee runs when need be." Aubrey said, not once making eye contact with the shorter woman, instead reading over something.

"Yeah, Chloe told me that. It seems easy enough." Beca said, trying to sound as optimistic as possible.

"Yeah, it is easy enough. I assure you it isn't any harder than harassing strangers for change, so you should do just fine." Aubrey coldly said. Beca's jaw dropped, she knew the blonde was going to be a bitch, but she was not expecting her to be this evil.

"Excuse me?" Beca shot out. She knew Chloe would yell at her for this later, but at this point, she didn't care. "Listen, I don't understand what your problem is with the world, because from here you seem to be doing pretty great for yourself so you should have no reason to be this bitter. There are people I know who are way worse off than you, and yet they still find a way to smile and be optimistic, why can't you?" Beca shot out.

"Oh, I have no problem with being optimistic around people I actually like, however when I'm around people I despise, my optimism tends to fly right out the window… Now, moving on…" Aubrey glared at the brunette in front of her, expecting her to cut her off. When Beca stayed silent, the blonde continued on. "Where did you work before this whole homeless ordeal?" The blonde finished.

"I used to work as a part time DJ at a few small clubs at night." Beca replied.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, what were you expecting, a long list of employment? Didn't Chloe fill you in on my past?" Beca asked.

"Yes, but I was hoping you'd have a bit more experience with work than just… being a DJ." Aubrey sighed.

"Well I was a telemarketer at one point and…" The blonde cut her off.

"Oh god that's even worse. At least it's phone experience though." Aubrey shook her head. "Alright, we're going to do a little role play exercise." Aubrey suggestively said.

"Um no thanks, I'd rather not." The brunette replied.

"God you're so difficult, I've no idea what Chloe sees in you." Aubrey spat out.

"Excuse me? What she sees in me?" Beca asked shocked by the blonde's statement. Aubrey quickly realized what she had just shared with the DJ and attempted to fix her mistake.

"I mean like, what she sees in you. As in why she thought this arrangement of us working together would work out?" Aubrey said more as a question than a statement.

"Are you asking me or telling me that?" Beca smirked.

"Oh my god, you're impossible." Aubrey threw her head into her hands and let out a huge sigh. "Why did she think this arrangement would work, I swear sometimes I wonder where he brain is located." Aubrey said frustrated. The brunette shrugged.

"You got me; I knew this wouldn't work either." Beca said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Aubrey raised a questioning eyebrow, finally asking the one question she had wanted to ask the whole interview. Beca stared at the girl in front of her; both girls refusing to look away, the brunette sighed and looked down.

"Because I'm so sick of my life Aubrey, I literally wish I was dead most days. I hate having to depend on other people for my shelter and food, I hate having to sleep in the rain some nights freezing because I don't have enough money or there was no room in the shelter, and most of all…" The brunette looked back up at the blonde, making eye contact with her. "I'm sick and tired of being alone, I know it sounds stupid, but I miss having people who care about me, I miss laughing, I miss human contact and since I met…" The DJ cut herself off not wanting to continue.

"Since you met Chloe?" Aubrey softly asked. The shorter woman nodded.

"Since I met Chloe, I've slowly been getting all those things back, she's…she's perfect. She makes me laugh, she's not afraid to talk to me and treat me like a human, and most of all, she's not afraid to touch me. Most people won't come near me thinking I'm infested with a bunch of diseases, but Chloe, Chloe doesn't care about any of that, she cares about what's on the inside, not the outside." Beca smiled to herself. "And I appreciate that about her, and I want to get this job so I can make her proud." Beca finished. The blonde stared at the brunette in front of her for a while; Beca could tell she was thinking.

"Alright," Aubrey finally spoke up. "I'll give you a chance, but if you mess this up in anyway, that's it. I can't afford any screw ups okay, so if you're not serious, please…" The DJ cut the blonde off.

"I am serious, I promise." Beca smiled. "I won't let Chl- you down." Beca blushed at her mistake.

"Right," Aubrey smirked. "Well, you start tomorrow, 9am, don't be late or else I'll fuck you." The blonde glared at the shorter woman.

"Got it, I'll be here." Beca smiled. "See you tomorrow, 9am." The brunette went to leave.

"Oh and Beca," Aubrey called after her, making the DJ turn around. "If you fuck this up, I'll kill you." Aubrey bluntly said.

"Yeah I know you made that clear." Beca said confused.

"No, I mean if you fuck anything up with my best friend, if you hurt her in anyway, I'll literally find you, beat the shit out of you, and claw your homeless eye out. Got it?" Aubrey sternly said.

"But there's nothing going on between…" The blonde cut the DJ off.

"See you tomorrow, 9am." Beca shook her head in confusion, but decided not to test her new boss, so instead she walked out, not saying another word.

Beca walked towards the front door suddenly jumping when she felt someone throw an arm around her shoulder.

"So, did you get the job?" Chloe asked.

"Shit you scared me," Beca let out a tiny laugh. "Yes I got the job, and I also got to keep my soul!" Beca smirked when the taller woman smacker her arm playfully.

"Not funny, be nice to your new boss," She smiled. "Also, she prefers hearts over souls so…" Chloe said making Beca laugh.

"Thank god us homeless people don't have hearts then, huh?" Beca smirked. The red head frowned and stopped the brunette in her tracks.

"Hey, you have one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen, you just don't show it enough that's all." Chloe pulled the brunette in for a hug, and held onto her tightly. Beca shocked by this new form of touching, immediately stiffened. "Oh relax would you, I'm not Aubrey, your heart is safe with me." She whispered. Something about the red head's words gave Beca an immediate calming effect and she relaxed, returning to hug to the red head.

"Thanks Chlo," Beca smiled as she got a whiff of the red head's shampoo, she could feel the butterflies going crazy in her stomach. She found herself disappointed when the taller woman pulled away.

"Now let's go celebrate and get some lunch shall we?" She smiled.

"No you don't have to do that, you've done enough for me." Beca shook her head.

"Well what, are you going to go ask random strangers for money wearing a skirt and blouse?" Chloe chuckled.

"I uh… I'll pay you back then." The DJ smirked.

"Nonsense, this is my treat, you got a job!" Chloe squealed. "Now come on, I know a great restaurant not far from here, you'll love it!" Chloe grabbed the brunette's hand and linked their fingers together. The DJ looked down at their jointed hands and back up at the taller woman, smiling.

"Sounds good," Beca said as the two started to walk away, hand in hand. The DJ had no idea what any of this meant, what she did know however, is that she was definitely falling head over heels for the woman beside her, and that Chloe, flew her to places she had never been.


	6. Chapter 6

Beca slowly approached the building she would be starting her new job in. Today was her first day, and she was nervous as hell. She knew Aubrey had less of a problem with her than before, but that didn't mean the blonde wouldn't still be a bitch to her. Normally Beca would roll her eyes at people like Aubrey, but now that the taller woman was her new boss, she had no choice but to take in everything that was said to her.

The DJ took a deep breath, letting out a gigantic sigh before walking into the building. She took a good look at all the busy people running around, wearing suits. She thought to herself how all of them were probably just a bunch Cooperate sell-outs. Beca was always one to hate people in suits; she found from experience that people in suits were the most un-polite, bunch of pricks you could ever run into. It had nothing to do with the fact that they would never give her any change; it was all the conversations she overheard between them, or on the phone.

The brunette walked up towards the office she would be working in, she could see Aubrey patiently waiting through the doors.

"You're late," Aubrey pointed out the second she walked through the door.

"I'm one minute late." The DJ rolled her eyes; forgetting the blonde was her boss now and she couldn't do things like that.

"Well you should be a minute early!" The blonde spat. "Also, don't roll your eyes at me Beca, I'm your boss, have a little respect." Aubrey glared at the smaller woman in front of her.

"Sorry," The DJ muttered. Both women's eyes shot to the desk when the phone started ringing. Beca stood there for a few seconds not cluing in on what she had to do.

"Well," Aubrey gestured towards the desk. "Go do your job, god." Aubrey rolled her eyes as she walked away. Beca had to restrain herself from giving the blonde the middle finger right then and there, instead she opted for going to do her job and answer the phone.

"Aubrey Posen's office, how can I help you?" She asked, more coldly then she should have.

"You know, if I was an actual client, I'd be pretty scared to speak right now." The voice said on the other end.

"Really you mean my charming ways wouldn't suck you in?" Beca smirked when she recognized the voice. She and the red head had been getting closer ever since she got Beca the interview. They spent almost all their time together, especially since Beca was staying with her, sleeping in the taller woman's spare bedroom.

"Oh don't get me wrong, they definitely sucked me in, but I'm also not someone who was just in an accident," Chloe giggled.

"That is true, so what's up?" She asked when she saw the blonde glaring at her through her office doors.

"I just wanted to see how it was going, you know." Chloe happily said.

"I literally just started my shift 2 minutes ago, is that really why you called or…?" Beca pressed on, knowing very well there was more she wanted to talk about. The girl on the other end sighed before speaking again.

"Okay you got me; I called because I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight, to celebrate your first day." The red head cheerfully asked.

"You took me out for dinner for getting the job interview, which you got me by the way, and then you took me out for lunch when I got the job, and now you want to take me to dinner again, to celebrate my first day?" Beca smirked. "You really like celebrating, huh?"

"Yeah well what can I say; I'm a sucker for a good time with a lovely lady." Chloe pointed out, making Beca's cheeks turn a bright color of red.

"Tell my best friend to hide her honer, because I can see it through the phone. Also tell her to leave you alone, unless she's going to start paying you." Aubrey came out of nowhere and rolled her eyes at her new employee.

"What's a honer?" Beca asked both women

"Nothing, don't worry about," Chloe immediately said.

"I'd tell you, but she'd probably have my head." The blonde smirked. "Now are you going to get off or do I need to show you how to hang-up a phone as well?" She asked raising a questioning eyebrow. "Not even here 10 minutes and you're already wasting my time and money." The taller woman glared.

"Chloe, I have to go. My beautiful, kind-hearted, and amazing boss would like me to get off the phone and get to work." Beca said happily through gritted teeth.

"How badly do you want to hit her right now?" Chloe giggled.

"Mike Tyson would have nothing on me," Beca smirked.

"Oh no, I'll let you go before she says anything else. I'll see you tonight after your shift, I'll pick you up."

"I don't mind walk…" She was cut off by Aubrey clearing her throat. "Okay sounds good, see you at 5." Beca rolled her eyes, quickly hanging up.

"About time Mitchell," Aubrey spat out. "I don't mind personal calls, because let's face it, who do you have to call? What I do mind is personal calls with my best friend, flirting with each other. It makes me sick and it makes me want to throw up." Aubrey stated.

"Flirting, we weren't…" The blonde cut her off.

"Whatever, how about you make yourself useful and go get me a coffee, black." Aubrey coldly said.

"Just like your heart," The DJ muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Aubrey spat out.

"I said it smells like fart." Beca quickly said, mentally smacking herself in the head for what she just came up with.

"Um…" Aubrey started, but Beca quickly cut her off.

"I'll just get your coffee, be right back." Beca said, quickly walking out.

The day felt like hours, and Beca had started drawing picture every time she wanted to punch her new boss in the face, she found it helped with her stress. She was focused on finishing a picture of Aubrey as a giant lizard blowing fire out of her mouth, when she heard someone clearing her throat. She looked up and was met with those beautiful blue eyes that always managed to catch her off guard and take her breathe away.

"You're early." Beca stated.

"No I'm not, it's 5pm." The red head smiled.

"Really," The brunette's face lit up with joy.

"That rough of a day, huh?" Chloe smirked.

"You've no idea." Beca mumbled. Chloe looked down to see what the DJ was drawing.

"Um, is that a picture of…?" The red head started, but was cut off by her best friend exiting her office.

"You would be here to pick her up." She smugly said.

"And you would make that assumption. What if I was here to see you?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Are you?" The blonde smirked.

"No, but one should not make assumptions like that." She pointed out.

"And one should really learn how to hide their honer." Aubrey smiled.

"Okay seriously, what's a honer? This is my second time hearing it today." Beca said frustrated.

"Nothing," The red head quickly said, earing herself a laugh from her best friend.

"Someone is bound to tell me one of these days," Beca crossed her arms and pouted.

"Aw look at you; you're so cute when you pout." The red head smiled.

"Honer," Aubrey coughed out looking around the room.

"Okay, well we should get going, dinner reservation is for 5:30, luckily it's not too far from here. Bre, we'll do dinner this week, how does Thursday sound?" She asked the other woman.

"Thursday is fine with me, I have lots to tell you," Aubrey smiled. "I started seeing this new guy and…" Beca cut her off.

"You can actually pick-up guys?" She asked shocked, earning herself a slap from Chloe and a glare from her boss.

"Watch yourself, Mitchell. Just because you're with my best friend doesn't mean I won't fire your ass still." The blonde shot out.

"With your best friend," Beca asked.

"Okay we really have to go. Beca, be nice to your new boss, and Aubrey, I'll be calling you later." Chloe glared. The DJ got up and followed the taller woman out the doors to her car.

The two arrived at the restaurant 15 minutes later, just in time for their reservation.

"Wow this is uh, a really fancy place Chlo." Beca looked around at all the people dining wearing dresses and suits.

"It's not that fancy," Chloe argued.

"Good evening Madame, can I have your name?" The host asked. The DJ let out a loud laugh when she heard the man address them.

"Beale," Chloe simply said glaring at the women beside her. The man looked at his sheet and nodded when she saw her name.

"Excellent, follow me please." He walked away. Beca smirked at the red head and followed behind her to their table. Both women took a seat and Beca watched as Chloe put her napkin on her lap, and followed her action.

"You know, you don't have to do that. I just do it because I'm a messy eater." Chloe smirked when she saw how awkward the brunette was being.

"Shut up, I've never been to a place like this. I don't know what to do." Beca scrunched her face in frustration making the other woman giggle softly.

"You're so cute, you know that right?" Chloe smiled.

"You're so cheesy, you know that right?" Beca mocked her, making the taller woman roll her eyes but let out a tiny laugh.

"That is why most of my relationships fail." She pointed out. "I mean, well, most women I've dated weren't into the cheesy romance like I was." Chloe pointed out when she saw the other woman frowning.

"Well, then you've dated a bunch of idiots then." Beca said. "I mean, they're idiots because they couldn't change one tiny thing for a girl like you, like it's a big deal or something." Beca rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"What about you?" Chloe smiled.

"Huh?"

"What has been your number one problem with relationships in the past?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I guess my biggest problem is…" Beca trailed off and looked down.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want," Chloe pointed out.

"That right there, that's my problem. I never wanted to talk about my problems, and that drove my ex's nuts. The thing is though, I never really found someone that I was willing to open myself up to until…" Beca cut herself off and cleared her throat.

"Until…?" Chloe softly asked her heart started to beat a million times faster.

"Until you," Beca gave the red head a small smile. "Something about you Chloe Beale, something about you makes me spill all my deepest darkest secrets to you." Beca said, making Chloe blush. "That thing about my mom and why I don't like movies. I never even told my best friend that back in college, and I knew him for years. I've only known you for a few weeks and for some reason, I find it so easy to open up to you." Beca smiled. Chloe slowly reached out and grabbed the DJ's hand on the table, slowly stroking her thumb over it.

"Well I'm glad you can open up to me, you're an interesting person, and I'd love to keep getting to know you." Chloe smiled.

"Don't worry, you will." Beca smiled back, she felt that familiar feeling in her stomach go off as the red head stroked her hand using her thumb.

"How would you like to take a walk with me after this, and I'll tell you whatever you want to know. It's the least I can do for everything you've done for me." Beca asked. "Keep in mind, I still intend on paying you back for everything." She quickly finished.

"I'd love to go for a walk," Chloe smiled, her heart melted as she saw how romantic the younger woman was trying to be. "You know you really are the sweetest person, Beca." Chloe stared intently at the DJ.

"Come on, I'm not that sweet." Beca stared back, she watched as the red head's beautiful blue eyes darted from her eyes, to her lips. She could feel her throat get dry as she saw the other woman slowly leaning in.

"But you really are," Chloe softly said, inching closer to her face.

"No, I'm not." Beca replied softly back, swallowing hard as she saw the red heads face getting closer to hers.

"Yes, you are." Chloe whispered, and before the DJ could argue back she softly pressed their lips together. The two sat there in a heated moment, their lips connected, sparks were flying as they coordinated with each other perfectly in their first kiss. Chloe finally pulled back, but kept her face extremely close to the brunette's.

"Wow," Beca breathed out.

"Wow is right," Chloe smiled. Both girls shot back when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter smiled.

"Give us a few more minutes sorry." Chloe replied. The waiter nodded and walked away. The two women sat there staring at each other for a while until Beca finally broke their eyes and looked at the menu. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she was finding it incredibly hard to concentrate on anything but the red head's lips. The other woman had a way of making her feel things, and whether she liked it or not, her heart belonged to her now, all she could do was take a chance and trust her with it, and hope to god that she didn't just break it like everyone else previously did in her life, everyone else who left her lying on the cold hard ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe finished paying the bill as Beca waited by the front door. She looked around at all the wealthy people and rolled her eyes. Everyone was so lost, so pretentious, everyone, but Chloe that is. Chloe was different; she was rich but she never showed it, she had a good job and was pretty much famous, but you'd never know it. That's what Beca liked most about the red head, how real she was.

"You ready to go, and tell me your life story?" Chloe interrupted Beca from her thoughts. The DJ smiled, nodded, and grabbed the older woman's hand.

"I'm so ready," Beca smiled, giving the red head a quick kiss on her cheek. "After you," She held the door open for the taller woman. Chloe smiled as she walked out.

"Where did you want to go for a walk?" Chloe smiled over at the brunette.

"I know the perfect place, actually." Beca grabbed the red head's hand once again and began walking.

"Oh, where's that?" Chloe raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You'll see," Beca smiled as both girl's continued to walk, fingers linked, hand in hand.

Fifteen minutes later both girls were standing in a beautiful park, surrounded by trees and a very large pond.

"Wow," Chloe looked around; admiring the place the DJ had brought her.

"You like it? I used to come here on the nights I was having a really hard time, the beauty would just somehow help settle me." Beca said as the two girls started to walk. "See that bench over there? Yeah I used to sleep on that bench anytime I didn't have enough money for a shelter." Beca frowned. "This place just gave me a safe feeling, you know? I was never scared when I was here alone." Beca sighed.

The woman beside her listened to her, frowning, listening to Beca's past always gave Chloe an uneasy feeling. She didn't think anyone deserved to be homeless, but especially someone like Beca, with her past, Chloe couldn't help but think how the DJ deserved the best. She quickly stopped the DJ in her tracks and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry you ever had to go through this Beca," She said into the crook of the brunette's neck.

"Hey it's okay, I survived." Beca smiled as she felt the warm embrace of the woman around her. "Thank you for everything though, Chloe. I really am happy to finally be getting back on my feet, and I know you didn't have to help me, but you did, and for that I will be forever grateful." Beca whispered, feeling a tear lightly trail down her cheek.

"Hey," Chloe pulled back and looked at the girl in front of her, as tears were running down her face. "I was happy to help, and I'll always be happy to help. You're a good person, and I care about you Beca." Chloe smiled at the brunette. Beca watched in awe as she saw the way the park lights were hitting Chloe's face so perfectly, making her eyes stand out that much more. Without hesitation, she leaned in and softly pressed their lips together. Just like at the restaurant the kiss started out soft, it was still new to them. The kiss quickly progressed though as Chloe gently placed her hands on the brunette and pulled her impossibly closer, before Beca knew it, Chloe was sliding her tongue against the her bottom lip. It had been awhile since Beca was last with intimate with someone, let alone someone she was actually starting to fall head over heels for, so naturally the brunette got freaked out and pulled back right away.

"Is everything okay?" Chloe breathed out, confused as to what had just happened.

"Yeah sorry, I just… I…" Beca was at a loss for words, she wasn't sure what to say to the red head.

"Beca," Chloe reached her hand and cupped the brunette's cheek. "No rush, okay? I get it, I'm okay with waiting." Chloe smiled. "As long as you need," she finished. The brunette was so touched from her words, she leaned in, and gave the red head another kiss.

"You're perfect Chloe, don't ever change." She smiled. Beca grabbed the other woman's hand and started to walk, once again.

….

Four days later Chloe was nervously pacing around her apartment waiting for the brunette to get home from work. She and Beca got much closer since their walk in the park, after she learned a lot more about her. The DJ had no trouble opening up to Chloe, getting physically close to the woman was what she had trouble with. Chloe wasn't lying when she said she was willing to wait, but she also couldn't help how strongly she felt for the brunette, everything she did, Chloe found herself being mesmerized. She knew it would take time for the DJ to trust her physically along with the mentally, but she figured surprising her might help speed up the process. Her attention was brought to the front door when she heard keys unlocking it.

"Hey," Chloe beamed at the DJ when she walked in.

"Well hello to you, too. Someone is happy to see me." Beca smirked as she shut the front door behind her.

"Of course I'm happy to see you," Chloe walked towards the brunette to hug her, but frowned when Beca walked the other direction avoiding her. "So, how was work?" Chloe asked, trying to sound as casual as possible, though deep down inside she felt hurt.

"Good, Aubrey only threw up once today, so that was an improvement." Beca sighed.

"You know, she would stop throwing up if you quit torturing her," Chloe giggled.

"Hiding stuff in her office isn't the worst torture in the world; she just gets stressed far too easily." Beca smirked. "Besides, she doesn't know it's me, she just thinks she's slowly losing her mind." Beca grinned.

"You're the worst," Chloe laughed. "I should really be yelling at you for doing this to my best friend."

"Yeah but you won't, you like me too much, and I am pretty adorable so…" Beca trailed off, with a big smile planted on her face.

"That I do," Chloe said. "Speaking of which, I got you a little surprise." She squeaked from all the excitement.

"Oh?" Beca raised a questioning eyebrow. "And what may that be?"

"Come with me and you'll see," Chloe said as she grabbed the brunette's hand and dragged her upstairs to the spare bedroom she had been sleeping in. When Chloe opened the door, Beca jaw dropped to the floor.

"Chloe…" Beca started.

"Do you like it? I wasn't sure what kind of equipment you used and whatever, but the guy said this was one of the best brands out there. I figured while you work for Aubrey, you can work on your music on the side." Chloe smiled. Her smile quickly faded when she saw the smaller woman frowning though. "Is it not okay?" Chloe asked, waiting for the DJ to say something.

"Chloe, I don't know what to say, this is great, but…" The DJ started, not really knowing what to say next.

"But what," Chloe frowned.

"I don't want to do this anymore,"

"Do what?" Chloe asked confused.

"Make music, Chloe." Beca sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"But why," Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Because, this stupid dream is the reason I became homeless in the first place." Beca said aggravated.

"Yeah but Beca, there's nothing wrong with doing it on the side while you still work." Chloe frowned.

"I clearly suck at it or I wouldn't have been homeless, why chase a dream I'm not good at? Beca argued, starting to get angry.

"You gave up to easily, Beca. You won't become famous overnight. Do you know how many actors out there didn't get their first break till their 40's? I'm sure if you just…" Beca cut her off.

"I said no, Chloe." Beca snapped.

"Beca, if you just try and…" The DJ cut her off one more time.

"What part of no, don't you understand? I don't want to, you need to respect my wishes and give me some space." Beca shot out, throwing the red head completely off. Chloe sat there, speechless. She gave the DJ a quick nod and quickly walked out of her room, leaving the brunette alone and feeling like shit.

…

Chloe was in front of her best friend's door waiting for her to answer, still upset from what the DJ had said. The blonde opened her door smiling, quickly realizing something was up her smiled turned into a frown.

"What happened?" Aubrey asked.

"Can I come in?" Chloe walked in as soon as her best friend moved out of the way.

"What's wrong, Chlo?" Aubrey asked, again.

"Beca…" Was the only thing the red head managed to say before Aubrey started ranting on about the brunette.

"I know it! I knew she was bad news, I knew she would take advantage of us. What did she do now? Did she steal, did she hurt you?" Aubrey spat out.

"Bre…" Chloe tried to speak but was cut off once again.

"Is there someone else? Does she have Aids? Oh my god, did she give you something?" Aubrey covered her mouth in shock as though she had just figured it out.

"What? God no, what the fuck Bre," Chloe said furiously. "Can you relax for a second instead of just assuming the worst in her all the time?" Chloe spat out. The blonde shrugged and took a seat on her couch.

"Okay take a seat, tell me what happened." Aubrey said patting her couch cushion. The red head rolled her eyes and sat down.

"I wanted to do something nice for her, so I bought her new DJ equipment and she kind of freaked out." Chloe sighed.

"Okay, why are you buying her expensive stuff like that Chloe, and who is she to freak out on someone doing a huge favor for her." Aubrey snapped.

"It's not like that Bre, she's nervous to try again, being a DJ is what made her homeless last time. I just want her to see though, that she can have a job to get back on her feet and work on her music the same time." Chloe argued.

"Chloe what are you doing?" Aubrey randomly asked.

"What do you mean, I'm helping her?" Chloe said, thrown off by the question.

"No, helping her was getting her a job, and giving her a place to stay until she can get on her feet. Now you're just buying her stuff for her hobbies." The blonde pointed out.

"I…" Chloe began, but sat there thinking to herself. Why was she going so far out of her way to help a girl she doesn't even know? Why Beca, sure she's helped a lot of people in her past, but never like this.

"You what, Chlo, because I don't understand what's going on here, you're always picking her up from work, taking her on dates, and trying to help her in any way possible. You're not her guardian Chlo she needs to do some stuff for herself." Aubrey softly said, placing a hand on the red head's knee. "Why her Chlo, what is so special about her?" She asked. "I'm just curious."

The red head replied without thinking twice, the words just slipping out of her mouth.

"I love her," she simply said, eyes widening as she heard herself say the words. Aubrey almost choked when she heard her best friend.

"Excuse me, you what?"

"I…I don't know why I said that." Chloe said getting up. "But I do bre," She turned to face her best friend.

"You barely know her," Aubrey shot out. "You can't love someone you barely know."

"And why is that? Because you say so, you can't tell me what to feel for her Aubrey. I appreciate everything you do for me, but something about her, she just gets me in ways no one else does." Chloe finished.

"This is insane Chloe, you're blinded by lust, and…" Aubrey was cut off by knocking at her door. "One minute." She said getting up to answer it. Her eyes rolled when she opened the door.

"What do you want, and how do you know where I live." She asked the DJ standing in front of her.

"Chloe gave me the address in case I ever needed it, and is she here because…" Beca cut herself off when she saw the red head standing on the door. "Uh hi…" She started.

"Hey…" Chloe nervously said.

"Can we talk for a second, outside?" Beca asked. The red head nodded, and left the blonde's apartment with the DJ.

"So…" Chloe started once they entered the staircase.

"Chlo I'm sorry, I'm an idiot." Beca cut her off. "Here you are trying to do me this nice gesture and I completely blew you off." Beca frowned.

"It's okay, I get it. I was too pushy and…" Beca cut her off again.

"No you don't get it. I'm afraid," Beca looked down at the floor, frowning.

"Of what," Chloe asked, confused.

"Everything, this new life, getting back on my feet, there was stuff I never thought about while I was homeless, the things like what would I do if I wasn't homeless, and would I try to be a DJ again? Or would I give up and just live the life my father always wanted." Beca said.

"Beca…" The DJ cut the red head off again.

"And the worst part of it all is I never even though about love." Beca said, looking up at the red head. "I guess I figured there was never anyone out there who would ever want to be with me again, and yet here I am, with the most amazing girl, who has never judged me once. Yet I'm scared as fuck, and trying to run away from something great….why is that?" Beca asked here.

"You're afraid I'll break your heart like everyone else has in the past." Chloe frowned. "But Beca, I won't, I really won't. I would never want to do anything to hurt you, you're so fragile and perfect, and you've been through so much and…" Beca cut the red head off.

"I love you," she spat out.

"What?"

"I love you; I realized it after you left, when I saw the hurt in your eyes after I flipped out. My heart broke, knowing I hurt you even just a little bit. I was never one to believe in true love, or any of that. But I believe in this, I believe in us, and for some reason, I feel so strongly about you, yet I barely even know you…It doesn't make sense to me, and I know this will probably creep you out, and I understand if…" The red head cut the DJ off.

"Beca, it's okay, I love you too." She choked the words out, overwhelmed with emotions. "I literally just finished telling Aubrey, and god I'm so happy I'm not the only crazy one." She laughed.

"Nope you're not alone, we're both crazy together." Beca smirked. "So, you love me, huh?" Beca said to herself, as though she was trying to comprehend what was going on. "I guess I'm not good at this but uh… Chloe do you think you would want to take a chance on me, and maybe be my girlfriend?" Beca asked hopeful.

"Of course, yes. I'd really like that." Chloe nodded her head up and down really fast. The DJ let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding in.

"Okay good," She breathed out. "Good," She smiled. Both girls stared at each other, admiring their new realization they felt for one another. Beca took a deep breath, leaned in and kissed the red head, hard. Chloe was shocked by her forwardness, but Beca wasted no time to deepen their kiss, sliding her tongue against the girls bottom lip. Chloe gladly allowed entrance, and the two girls held each other, sharing their first, passionate, and real kiss, enjoying every second of it. Beca didn't know what the future held for her, but what she did know is, she would be alright if the red head was in it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are you taking me?" Beca asked the red head as she sat in the car blind folded, not having any idea with what was going on. She had woken up that morning was told to shower and dress in shorts as they would be outside all day.

"I told you, you'll see when we get there." Chloe smiled as she looked over at the brunette, who was now scrunching her face. "It's our first date, I want it to be perfect, and surprise you."

"If you want it to be perfect, why the hell would you invite blondzilla then?" Beca asked. The red head rolled her eyes and jokingly punched the shorter woman's shoulder.

"Her name is Aubrey, feel free to call her that, and I told you, I want to set her up with this guy from my work. So we're doing a double date or else she wouldn't go on the date." Chloe sighed.

"But if this guy is as nice as you say, why are you setting him up with such a bitch?" Beca pointed out casually.

"Listen, she's not a bitch to everyone, only to people she doesn't trust and know. Maybe after today she'll get to see the real you, and fall in love with you just like I did." Chloe smiled looking over at the DJ; she brought her hand to the brunette's and squeezed it gently. She looked back at the road and quickly gasped when she heard honking "Shit," she hissed. She had swerved into the other lane without realizing and a car was quickly heading their way. Just in time she swerved out of the way, missing the other car by inches.

She quickly pulled over on the side of the road to allow her heart get back to a normal speed.

"Chlo, what's going on?" Beca said looking around; quickly going to remove the blind fold, Chloe stopped her.

"Nothing, almost just got into a car accident." Chloe breathed out, trying to calm her racing heart. "I was too busy admiring my beautiful girlfriend and accidentally swerved into the other lane." Chloe sighed, finally catching her breath.

"Jesus Chlo, focus on the road, or else we won't be able to make it to wherever we're going and I'll never know where our date is." Beca frowned.

"Sorry babe, I'll be more careful, I promise." She quickly kissed the brunette's cheek and drove off again.

20 minutes later and Beca could feel the car come to a stop. She smiled as she heard the engine turn off and someone grabbing her hand.

"Ready for your awesome surprise," Chloe whispered.

"Anxious is more like it," Beca smirked. "I'm really excited to see this big first date you have planned out for us." Beca smiled.

"Well, just another few minutes and you'll see." Chloe opened her car door. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She said before slamming the door shut.

"What the…" The DJ cut herself off and sighed when she realized she was all alone in the car.

It wasn't long before the red head returned and opened her girlfriend's door for her.

"Okay, let's go." Chloe happily said. She grabbed the brunette's head and carefully began leading her. As the two girls approached their target, Beca could hear lots of people screaming and talking. Everyone sounded so happy, like they were having fun.

"Chlo…are we at…" Before she could finish her sentence the taller woman ripped off her blind fold revealing a giant amusement park to her girlfriend. The DJ's jaw dropped as she looked in front of her, they weren't in the actual park yet, but she could see all the high rides, and roller coasters.

"Oh my god," The DJ's face lit up. "I don't even know what to say." Beca looked over at her girlfriend with the biggest smile on her face.

"Well, when we went for that walk and you told me you always wanted to go to an amusement park but your dad wouldn't let you, because he was always so paranoid. I figured it would be good first date material." Chloe smiled proudly at herself when she saw how happy the shorter woman was. "Did I do okay?" Chloe asked, getting her answer when the DJ quickly brought their lips together, kissing her passionately.

"You did amazing," Beca mumbled against the red head's lips, quickly pulling back when she heard a familiar scoff.

"God, are you two ever not kissing?" A familiar voice asked.

"And perfect timing, cue the leader of the twat swat team," Beca mumbled to herself.

"Ew, Mitchell, I'm not even sure of what that means, but I assume it's something gross."

"It was my way of calling you a bitch and cock block all in one," Beca said nonchalantly. The red head giggled when she thought of the actual words the DJ had said.

"Chloe," Aubrey shot out.

"What, it was kind of funny," Chloe smiled. Her smile quickly faded when she saw her best friend give her a look. "Beca, be nice to Aubrey okay?" Chloe looked at her girlfriend sternly. "Or else,"

"Or else what," Beca smirked at the idea of the sweetest woman in the world trying to make her do anything. However her smirk faded as her jaw dropped and eyes grew when the red head began whispering something in her ear.

She swallowed a large lump and nodded her head. The two women were taking it very slow, Chloe was afraid to scare the brunette off, and Beca was scared of getting intimate with someone, and then them leaving. So when the red head was whispering dirty things into her ear, she couldn't help but grow insanely turned on. Before she could say anything back, Aubrey spoke up.

"So where's this famous great guy you want me to meet?"

"He should be here any minute." Chloe said looking around. A smile spread across her face as she began to wave like an idiot at someone. 'There he is," Chloe smiled. "Over here, Jesse." Chloe shouted. Beca let out a large sigh. She already wasn't a fan of double dates, but a double date with her boss and some random was the worst idea of a double date yet.

"Hello," Jesse approached them. "I'm…Beca?" Jesse's jaw dropped as he got up close to the group and was standing in front of the shorter woman. Beca looked up and her eyes grew wide as she stared into the eyes of her old best friend.

"Oh my god…" Was all Beca could muster out.

"Beca, oh my god I can't believe it's you," Jesse cried out grabbing the DJ into his arms and hugging her tightly. "Your father and I have been looking everywhere for you. We tried contacting you. It was like you disappeared into thin air." Jesse frowned.

"Jesse I know but…." Beca began but was cut off by Chloe.

"Wait, you two know each other? How…" Chloe asked confused.

"Wow, Chloe….When you were talking about this amazing girl Beca that you were dating, my best friend never once crossed my mind." Jesse said as he pulled back and stared into the DJ's eyes. Beca was speechless, not sure of what to say.

"You two are best friends?" Aubrey raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Were," the DJ said, finally speaking up. Jesse frowned and looked at Aubrey.

"She sort of just disappeared on me, not giving me a chance to say bye or anything."

"Well I didn't really have a choice after everything my dad said, and you agreed with him, I didn't want to see you." Beca coldly said.

"Beca, what happened was a mistake and your father…" Chloe quickly cut him off.

"Okay, someone needs to explain to me what the hell is going on before I start getting pissed off." Chloe shot out. Everyone looked over at Chloe, shocked by her forwardness. "How about we start with my girl friend explaining to me," Chloe shot a look over at the DJ. Beca took a deep breath and frowned.

"Remember that best friend I told you about, that I had back at home. This is him, Jesse." Beca pointed over to the taller man.

"I got that part, what's this about him and your father trying to contact you?" Chloe shot out. The DJ looked over at Jesse, frightened. She wasn't sure how to explain to the red head about what had actually gone on when she left Atlanta.

"Can we talk about this later, Chlo?" Aubrey asked out of nowhere. She looked over at the DJ and gave her a sympathetic look. "This was supposed to be a fun day of double dating; I really don't want to hear about your girlfriend's problems. No offence," she shrugged looking over at the brunette.

"Fine," Chloe rolled her eyes then looked over at her girl friend. "You and I are having a very serious talk about this when we get home later." She said to the shorter woman. "Until then, this is our first date, let's enjoy it." She put a small smile on and grabbed the DJ's hand, dragging her to the entrance. Beca looked back at Aubrey and Jesse, shooting Jesse a very unsettling look.

The day had flown by and before any of them knew it, it was almost closing time. Beca was enjoying her day, aside from knowing what was waiting for her when they left.

"You guys want to do one more ride before we leave?" Chloe smiled.

"I'm good, seeing as I've never been on any roller coasters until today, I don't think my stomach can handle anymore." She smiled.

"Well, I'll go with you, that'll give Beca and Jesse a chance to catch up, since we can't go us three or else one of us will be left alone." Aubrey pointed out. "Are you okay with that?" She asked the taller man.

"Yeah of course, go have fun." Jesse smiled. Both girls nodded their heads and quickly ran off. "The rocket has a small line, let's go on that one." Aubrey pointed out. Jesse and Beca followed slowly behind the girls.

"So," The taller man started.

"Listen, I know I just disappeared without you knowing what was going on, but I had to. My dad said a lot of nasty things to me, and you weren't exactly on my side, what was I supposed to do?" Beca got straight to the point.

"Well what about when we left you all those voicemails apologizing and trying to talk to you?" Jesse shot out. "You were my best friend Beca, and then you just disappeared on me. I didn't know if you were dead or alive, where you were, what you were doing." He frowned.

"Your dad has been worried sick about you for the last two years. I mean for Christ sakes he actually came to L.A looking for you at one point." Jesse said, throwing the DJ off.

"Well he shouldn't have. He can't just say all those nasty things to me and expect me to forgive him. I told him I was done and I meant it." Beca coldly said.

"Beca, he…" The brunette quickly cut him off.

"No Jesse. He was my father, he was supposed to protect me and love me. Not tell me that he was done with me if I go to L.A and I'll end up just like my mother." Beca shot out. Jesse froze when he heard the smaller woman speak. "Do you know how it felt hearing your only parent left tell you that you'll end up like your mother? Do you remember how my mother died, Jesse?" Beca coldly said.

The taller man went to answer her but before he could, both of their attention was brought over to the ride in front of them when they heard screaming.

"What the…" Beca cut herself off as she ran over to the rollercoaster that Chloe and Aubrey had gone on. There was a circle of people gathered around something, but Beca wasn't sure what.

"We need an ambulance, quickly." Someone screamed out.

"What happened?" Someone asked.

"She fell out of her seat when the ride went through the loop."

Beca's heart beat faster as she pushed through the circle of people and saw her girlfriend's body lying on the ground, helpless and motionless. Beca went to run over but was stopped by someone.

"We need to give her space," a stranger said.

"That's my girlfriend asshole, move." Beca shoved him out of the way and went to the red head's side quickly grabbing her limp body in her arms.

"Chloe babe, wake up." Beca said shaking her. "Chloe," she started to cry when the red head remained limp and motionless. She quickly brought her fingers to the red head's pulse point and broke down into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

Beca cried as she cradled her girlfriend's body back and forth. Pressing her ear against the red head's chest, hoping she could hear a heartbeat. Eventually she realized the atmosphere was too loud to hear anything so she once again pressed her fingers to the girls pulse point and waited.

When nothing happened she lost all self-control as she cried and held onto her girlfriend's lifeless body, shaking her, trying anything to bring her back to life.

"Come on baby please," the DJ cried out as she tried to wake the red head up. "You can't die on me; I was just getting to know you." Beca held on for dear life when her girlfriend wasn't responding. "Please I need you," she whispered into the red head's ear. "Don't go,"

"Beca," someone was trying to get her attention.

"Please Chlo, don't go," she cried, refusing to let go of her girlfriend. She knew there was no bringing her back, but she felt if she let her go now, she would lose more than she already has.

"Beca," the voice said again.

"No, this can't be happening, this was our first date, and it was supposed to be perfect and…" She was cut off by someone shaking her.

"Beca wake up," Chloe kept repeating as she shook her girlfriend from a dead sleep. "Wake up babe," she finally sighed when the brunette jolted up.

"W-what's going on?" Beca looked around the car in a panic.

"I came to check on you and see if you were feeling any better from that last roll roaster and you were crying in your sleep," the taller woman frowned. "What were you dreaming of babe?"

"Oh god it was terrible," Beca shook her head, not wanting to relive the nightmare she just had. "It felt so real, it even took place here."

"What happened?"

"Well Jesse and I didn't want to go on anymore rides, so you and Aubrey wanted to go on one last rollercoaster before we left, and I don't know, the bar holding you in broke when you went through a loop, and you…fell out." The DJ frowned. "It was just ugh, so fucked up." Beca moaned. "Seriously, you're smiling?" Beca gasped at the red head when she saw a big smile form on her face.

"I'm sorry; it's just so cute that your dad literally put so much fear into your head about theme parks that you actually dreamt me dying at one." Chloe giggled.

"How is this funny Chlo? It was traumatizing!" The DJ crossed her arms and pouted at the red head.

"Aw baby, are you pouting now?" Chloe giggled. "You're right, I'm sorry. I bet it was traumatizing. I tell you what; I won't even go on one last ride. Will that make you feel better? We can go home right now." Chloe kissed the brunette's cheek and smiled softly.

"I don't want to make you leave if you don't want to." Beca frowned.

"Nonsense, this way we can go home and have that talk about your dad." The taller woman said suggestively. "Let me just call Aubrey, and see what she's doing, if she's going home with Jesse or not." Chloe smiled before walking away.

Beca's heart sped up as she heard what Chloe had said. She had forgotten all about the talk they were supposed to have, and now that it had been brought up again, she felt as though all her problems and bad memories were all coming back.

"Okay, Aubrey is going to get a ride with Jesse, so we can leave." Chloe said as she got into the driver's seat. "We can grab some takeout on the way back," Chloe smiled.

"I'm good; I don't have much of an appetite." Beca frowned as she sunk into her seat.

"Okay, maybe later then." Chloe shrugged. The two women left the theme park, Beca watched out her side mirror as their first date faded into nothing but a memory, she had a good time, and she had to admit it was nice seeing Jesse again, but she also hated that he came back, if it wasn't for him, her and Chloe wouldn't be having this talk when they got home.

Beca sat on the love seat in Chloe's living room as the red head approached her carrying two glasses of wine.

"Here," she said handing her one. "Looks like you could use a drink." Chloe smiled.

"Yeah thanks," Beca returned a small smile.

"So," Chloe started.

"So what," Beca asked, not quite sure where to begin.

"What did Jesse mean him and your dad tried contacting you for the longest time after you left?" Chloe frowned.

"Exactly what he said, he and my dad called me constantly, but I always ignored their calls, not wanting to talk to either of them. Eventually I changed my number, and they lost all form of contact with me." Beca shrugged.

"Which means you lied to me then?" Chloe raised an eyebrow. Beca's stomach fell when she realized that technically, the other woman was right, Beca had indeed lied.

"I…uh…" Beca wasn't sure what to say.

"Why would you lie to me?" Chloe frowned. "I mean, were you just trying to get me to feel sorry for you?" She asked randomly. Beca was thrown off by the question; her eyes grew wide as she stared at the girl before her.

"What? No, that's insane! How did you even come up with that so quickly?" Beca asked offended.

"Well, why else would you lie? You told me your dad told you if you left, he was done with you, and that you haven't spoken to him since, and as far as you knew, he hadn't tried to contact you since." Chloe crossed her arms and looked at the DJ sternly.

"I know, but I wasn't sure what to say Chloe. I knew that you wouldn't understand, because no one ever does." Beca shot out.

"Well then help me understand. Why wouldn't you talk to your own father when you knew he was obviously worried about you?" Chloe asked, getting angry this point.

"Jesus Chlo, what do you want me to say?" The DJ asked frustrated by how quickly this conversation was turning into an argument.

"The truth," Chloe shot out.

"Fine, I didn't want to talk to him because he made me feel like shit before I left, he told me I'd end up like my mother, and that he was done with me. Why would I want to talk to him after he said that to me?" Beca asked coldly.

"Because he's your father, and obviously wanted your forgiveness. Everyone makes mistakes!" Chloe was astounded by the way her girlfriend was acting.

"He was the last person I had left in my life, and he said those words to me? He doesn't deserve my forgiveness!" Beca raised her voice, getting angrier by the second.

"Exactly Beca, he's the last person you had left in your life, you shouldn't throw that away! You're lucky to have one parent still alive when there are people who don't have any!" Chloe yelled.

"Excuse me?" Beca's jaw dropped.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just mean, you should take advantage of what you have left, while you still have it." Chloe quickly said, trying to correct what she just said.

The two women sat there in silence, staring at each other, neither knowing what to say next.

"Listen, Jesse talked to me before I left to see you, he told me he still keeps in touch with your dad. I think you should let Jesse contact him, so he can come here, you two can talk and…" The DJ stood up and quickly cut her off.

"Absolutely not," She yelled. "I told you I didn't want to contact him, and that isn't going to change!" Beca glared at the red head.

"Beca stop being a child, you're a grown woman with a father who's worried sick about you, and he just wants to make amends with his daughter." Chloe followed her girlfriend's actions and stood up as well. "Let Jesse call your dad so he can come down here and you two can work out your problems." Choe tried to convince the DJ.

"What part of no, don't you understand, Chloe?" Beca shot out. "I don't want to talk to him now; I don't want to talk him ever, got it?" Beca said, sending chills down the red head's spine.

"But Beca…" Chloe started but was quickly cut off by the brunette.

"You know what, forget about it. I need to get out of here." Beca walked to the door and threw her shoes on.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here," Beca said before slamming the door. Chloe fell back onto the couch and started to cry. The last thing she wanted to do was upset her girlfriend, but she just couldn't understand why she was refusing to work things out with her father.

An hour passed and the DJ took a long walk as thoughts ran through her mind about Chloe, about Jesse, and as much as she hated to admit it, about her father as well. She kept walking until she found herself in a familiar place. The park she and Chloe had shared lunch at the one day as they talked about their past. She got a pang in her chest and took a seat on one of the benches. She could feel tears roll down her cheeks as she thought about how poorly she had treated the other woman earlier in the evening.

"Well, well, well look at who it is," a voice said as someone approached her. Beca looked up and she rolled her eyes when she saw the homeless man Bob, whom she got into an argument with over a bed the one day.

"What do you want man?" Beca sighed.

"You're on my bench," The man replied sternly.

"Seriously dude? Give it a rest, I'm not in the mood tonight, and this isn't your bench." Beca rolled her eyes once again.

"Say those are some nice clothes you have on; don't look like you're homeless no more. What're you doing over here?" The man asked.

"Sitting, it's a free country and I have a right to do so." Beca shot out. "Like I said, I'm not in the mood so get lost." Beca glared at the man, refusing to budge.

"Listen you little bitch, I've been around these streets a lot longer than you have, you better start treating me with respect." Bob coldly said.

"Or what, you'll argue me to death?" Beca scoffed.

"No, or else I'll stab you to death," The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a large pocket knife. Beca's eyes grew wide as she looked at the knife that was now in her face.

"Listen man, I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I'll leave." Beca said as she slowly stood up, her hands in the air.

"I'll be taking your money first," the man held out a hand.

"I…I don't have any money," The DJ said worriedly. "Please, just let me go." She said in a small voice as her heart began to pound out of her chest.

"A girl with clothes like those, you definitely have money, so hand it over." Bob said once again.

"Seriously I don't have any money," Beca began to cry.

"Last chance," the man took a step closer to her.

"Please, I swear I'm not lying I don't have…" But before the brunette could finish her sentence she felt a sharp pain in her stomach as she looked down and saw a knife sticking out of her. Bob quickly yanked the knife from the DJ's abdomen and ran off without another word. The DJ tried to call out for help, but nothing was escaping her lips. She fell to her knees as she held onto her wound, getting dizzier by the second the DJ felt as though she was fading faster than the speed of light. Slowly pulling her hands away from her wound she looked down and the last thing she saw was her hands, covered in her own blood.


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe slowly drove around town looking for her girlfriend; the DJ had been missing for an hour, and since she was too stubborn to have a cellphone, the red head had no way of contacting her, so physically looking for her was her only way. Her cellphone going off had suddenly distracted her from the task at hand; the red head quickly reached into her pocket and saw Aubrey was calling.

"Hey Bre, can I call you back? Beca and I got into a huge fight which ended in her leaving and now I have no idea where she is."

"Chlo" Aubrey said in a low voice.

"Aubrey I need to call you back please? I'm driving now." Chloe said sternly.

"Chlo can you pull over, I need to talk to you."

"Can this wait, I need to find Beca."

"It's about Beca," Aubrey softly said. Chloe's face dropped as she immediately pulled over to the side of the road.

"What is it?" Chloe's heart started to race.

"The hospital called me, because I am the only contact information they could find, and…" Aubrey trailed off.

"Aubrey can you please tell me, is she…" The blonde cut her off.

"She was stabbed by a homeless man, she's undergoing surgery right now, meet me at St. Joseph's Hospital"

"Is she going to be alright?" Chloe asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Just meet me at the hospital, she's in Emergency, we'll talk there." Aubrey said. She then quickly hung up the phone before Chloe could ask anymore. Chloe broke down into tears as she thought about what had happened to her girlfriend. Not knowing if she would be okay or not was killing her, she let herself feel what she had to before finally calming herself down enough to drive to the hospital.

Chloe quickly sped off and made it to the hospital as quick as she could. She got out of her car, completely neglecting to lock it and ran inside to the emergency waiting room. She saw the blonde sitting in a chair, beside Jesse.

"What's going on?" Chloe quickly asked her best friend.

"We don't know yet, it isn't looking good though." Aubrey frowned. "She lost a lot of blood." Aubrey grabbed the other woman's hand. "Chlo…" She took a deep breath. "You need to be prepared for the worst…doctors said they would do the best they could but by the time they got there, she was already gone…thankfully they revived her, but it isn't looking good." Aubrey wiped the tears falling from Chloe's eyes. "I'm so sorry babe."

"No, this can't be." Chloe quickly shook her head, refusing to believe that what Aubrey was telling her was true.

"I know Chloe, but just try to be strong okay? Think positive." Aubrey grabbed the red head into a hug and squeezed her tightly. "Beca needs you to be strong for her." Aubrey whispered.

"B-but Bre, w-what if she d-doesn't m-make it?" Chloe sobbed into her best friend's neck.

"I don't know babe, try not to think about that right now okay, and just try to think…" Aubrey was cut off by someone clearing their throat. Both girl's looked over and saw a doctor standing before them, frowning. The red head quickly ran over to him and grabbed onto him.

"Please tell me is she okay?" Chloe cried. The doctor took a deep breath

"There were some complications…" He began, but his voice trailed off and the room started to spin as Chloe lost her balance, and the last thing she saw was black.

A set of eyes fluttered open and searched around the room, when the pair of eyes landed a familiar blonde sitting beside her, it hit her that something had happened.

"W-where am I, and what happened?"

"You were attacked sweetie, but everything is going to be okay." A man said. Beca snapped her neck into the other direction and her jaw dropped as she made eye contact with her father.

"You were stabbed, but luckily someone found you just in time and called an ambulance." Aubrey said. "You were in surgery for a good three hours, you had internal bleeding and they had trouble repairing the damage, but they succeeded in it." She added.

"We're all so glad to see you're all right." Jesse grabbed his best friend's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Beca asked her father, coldly.

"Sweetie, I'm here for you, I was called that you were finally found, but that you were attacked and it didn't look good. So I took the next plane down to come see you. I was so scared I was going to lose you before I could…" The DJ cut him off.

"Did you call him?" She asked Jesse. The man quickly shook his head and frownedshook his head.

"Chloe did," Jesse replied cautiously.

"Where is she?" Beca looked around for her girlfriend.

"She went to get coffee." Aubrey replied

"Beca, I'm glad she called me, because sweetie what happened with us is in the past and I really want to make things better with you, you're my only daughter and I love you." Beca's dad moved closer to her bed.

"You need to leave, Warren." Beca looked straight ahead of her, not wanting to look into her father's eyes.

"Beca, I know you're upset but please let me…" The DJ cut him off once again.

"I said you need to leave," she pointed towards the door. "Now," Beca said, sending chills down everyone's spine. The man looked at his daughter, tears fitting in his eyes and he looked at her with hope.

"Please…" He started but was once again cut off.

"Get out," The DJ said, this time she said; her voice raised and filled with hatred. Warren nodded his head and slowly got up, and walked to the door.

"I promise I won't give up on you Beca. I know I messed up big time, but I will make it up to you, I won't stop trying until you let me back in." He said before turning around and leaving. The DJ closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You guys should go," The DJ said more calmly.

"But…" Jesse started but was quickly cut off by the DJ.

"Please go," The DJ said more quietly, the hurt in her voice being very audible. Aubrey got up and grabbed Jesse's arm, bringing her mouth to his ear.

"Give her time," she whispered. "We'll be back later to check on you, alright?" Aubrey looked at the brunette sternly. The DJ kept her eyes shut, but nodded softly. Both of them left the room leaving her alone with nothing but her thoughts.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when by a hand resting on hers. The DJ opened her eyes and saw bright blue eyes sitting in front of her, filled with joy.

"The doctors told me you were awake, I'm so glad you're okay, you had me so scared." Chloe sat down beside her girlfriend. "How do you feel?" The red head kissed her girlfriends lips, but retracted right away when she didn't feel the other woman return the kiss. "What's wrong?" Chloe frowned as she searched her girlfriend's eyes for the answers.

"You called my dad," Beca said in a low voice.

"I did, we didn't know what was going to happen with you and I thought he deserved to know his daughter was technically on her death bed." Chloe frowned. "I figured you'd understand." Chloe frowned.

"Well I don't." Beca replied coldly. "I told you I didn't want to see him, death bed or not it wasn't your decision to call him." Beca said as she stared straight ahead, refusing to look into the red head's beautiful eyes.

"Beca, you need to get over this anger you have towards your dad, you almost died, how would fo you think he would feel having his only daughter dying before he could make things right. I mean fuck, he hasn't seen you for two years and…" The DJ cut her off.

"I don't care Chloe, it isn't your place to try and patch shit up between us, it's my job, and if I don't want to do it, you all should respect my wishes." Beca said, still staring in front of her.

"Beca look at me babe," Chloe attempted to pull her girlfriend's face towards her, but the DJ wouldn't budge. "I'm sorry, I just feel you and your father need to work things out, because life is short and you never know what can happen." Chloe frowned.

"I think you need to leave," Beca softly said.

"Beca, don't push me away, please." Chloe frowned as she reached for the DJ's hand. "I don't want to go,"

"Please, just leave." Beca softly said, tears started to roll down her face. The red head stared at her girlfriend, and when she saw she wasn't going to budge, she gave in and got up from her seat.

"If that's what you want Beca, I'll go." Chloe frowned. The DJ gave a small nod and shut her eyes.

"It is what I want." She replied. The red head leaned down and kissed her girlfriend's cheeks.

"Alright well then, I'll be back later I guess." Chloe softly said.

"Don't bother," Beca replied, shocking the red head.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked confused.

"I mean don't bother coming back, I don't want to see you." Beca said, once again.

"You don't mean that." Chloe approached the DJ.

"Don't," Beca said before the other woman could touch her. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." She finished.

"Beca, I love you, please…" Chloe started to tear. "Why?"

"Just leave please Chloe." Beca replied, eyes still avoiding the red heads.

"Beca…" Chloe started but was cut off by the DJ.

"We're over, please go." Beca said once more, her voice more audible. The taller woman stared at the DJ, who still refused to look at her. She didn't want to move, but she knew she had to respect the other woman's wishes.

"Do you really mean that?" Chloe frowned.

"I do, so go, please." Beca replied once again. The red head slowly nodded her head as she felt the tears form in her eyes, she quickly to the door not wanting her ex-girlfriend to see her cry. The DJ lied in her hospital bed and for the first time, her eyes followed the other woman as she ran out the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Okay I would like to say something before you guys go ahead and read this new chapter. I appreciate every single one of you reading my fics, and giving me astounding feedback. In fact it's something I thrive off and I use to better myself. What I don't appreciate is comments like this:

Guest 4/22/13 . chapter 10

i really liked this story at first but im not feeling it right now. too angsty for me

Guest 4/22/13 . chapter 10

Why do you make me hate beca so much? Jesus. this story started out great, and I appreciate angst and stuff but you made Beca totally unrelatable it's just ugh...

I totally understand if you're not feeling my fic, and I don't judge anyone who doesn't want to continue reading it. But telling me there's too much angst (When it's only had two chapters of angst), or that's the story started out great but now Beca is unrelatable (meanwhile did she not get mad at Jesse in the movie when he called her father?) just sort of upsets me and that's why it took me so long to update it. I just wasn't feeling this fic anymore because I just felt like no matter what I did, someone was going to complain. Then someone reminded me that I write for me, not for anyone else. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, if you don't like where my fic is going, then don't read it, if you do, feel free to leave nice or critical feedback, but not feedback that tells me I have too much angst in my story and not enough fluff. My story is whatever I want it to be, I'm not forcing anyone to read it. Anyways I hope I didn't come on pretentious or rude because I really do appreciate all of you reading my fics, and here is a little explanation I left on tumblr as to why Beca broke up with Chloe (in my eyes)

"A few people have brought it to my attention that the break up between Chloe and Beca did not make sense to them. I apologize, when I wrote the chapter I had the reason for their break up clearly in my head. I guess some people did get it, while others did not. So to clear things up, because I do not want to have to find a way to explain it in the next chapter. Here is my reasoning for why Beca ended things with Chloe:

Beca had just been through a traumatizing event, the same thing that happened to her mother, so I pictured her head/mind being in the wrong place, and when she woke up, one of the first things she sees is her father, who she hasn't seen/wanted to see in two year, and he was the cause for the argument between Beca and Chloe. Which is why Beca left Chloe's house in the first place, which ended in her being attacked.

I thought Beca breaking up with Chloe would very much suit Beca's character. Her being stubborn and immature on the fact that her girlfriend had called her father, whom she said she did not want to work things out with or see. So I pictured Beca waking up, confused, and scared. Then when she sees her father, all the emotions she was just going though gets pushed aside and replaced with anger, anger much worse than the anger she had while her and Chloe were arguing earlier. So when Chloe comes into the room, Beca feels resentment towards her and then she ends things, not knowing how else to deal with her problems, when her first instinct is to always run away.

So that my fellow readers is why Beca broke up with our lovely red head. If you have any further questions feel free to message me, and I will try my best to explain more if I need to."

Okay guys, hope that helped a bit. Sorry I made this so long, and I totally understand if you guys didn't read the whole message, but again thank you and now, for your pleasure, enjoy chapter 11.

Beca was lying in her hospital bed, thinking to herself. It had been a week since she broke it off with Chloe, and deep down inside she knew she missed the red head, but she was too stubborn to admit it. Beca Mitchell was never one for getting involved intimately with someone, so all these feelings and emotions she had towards Chloe Beale were new, and she wasn't sure what to do with them. So like she normally did, she took the easy way out and ran away instead of taking the hard way around, and working through her problems with the other woman.

The DJ was having a rough time this past week, with her refusing to see Chloe, and her dad attempting to visit daily, she really wasn't in the mood for any visitors, so when she opened her eyes and was met with a her boss standing in front of her, she was not pleased whatsoever.

"Rebecca Dora Mitchell, what the hell is your problem?" The blonde woman spat out.

"Please Aubrey; I am not in the mood for visitors today." Beca rolled her eyes and simply replied back.

"I don't give two shits if you're not in the mood for visors today." Aubrey mocked the shorter woman. "I have been waiting all week for you to come to your senses, yet here I was this morning once again, still trying to put back together what you have broken; Chloe's heart. Now normally I would tell her good riddance, and to move on, but after everything she did for you, I will not allow you to just walk all over her." The blonde glared at the DJ, eyes full of anger.

"Oh please, last thing I would ever do is use Chloe. I never asked her to help me, she chose to, she practically forced me to get help, you can't blame me for that." Beca's eyes quickly looked away from the other woman, focusing on anything but her.

"How dare you," Aubrey raised her voice, not caring if the whole world could hear her. "She got you off the fucking streets and into new clothes, she fed you, she got you a damn job and all you can say is 'I never forced her to help me?' You know Beca," the blonde took a deep breath and stared at the DJ intently. "I never liked you from the beginning, I never trusted you, and I most certainly didn't think you were good enough for my best friend." Aubrey walked over to the brunette so that their eyes were once again in contact.

"Then when I saw how happy you made her, my thoughts started to change, I started to enjoy your company more, and hell, I even enjoyed working with you a little. Still though, deep down inside something still told me not to trust you, but I pushed those feelings back and hoped to the homeless gods you would prove me wrong. Yet here I am, and you know what Beca? It saddens me, because I know how much you mean to Chloe, and I can see how much she means to you, but you being the stubborn asshole you are won't just admit you were in the wrong and say sorry." Aubrey took a deep breath and closed her eyes, re-opening them to glare at the brunette.

"So with that said, I hope you feel good about yourself, throwing away probably the best thing to ever happen to you. Chloe is one of a kind, she's the sweetest person in this world and you let her go, all because you have this stupid little grudge against your father, and she wanted to change that." Aubrey saw the DJ open her mouth as if she was about to say something.

"No stop, I don't care to hear what you have to say. I'm leaving now, but before I go, you really need a reality check Beca. You have so many people who care about you, people who are human beings and who make mistakes, people like Chloe, and your father, yet you're too much of a sarcastic asshole to see that. So I hope you have a good life, and I hope you one day you open your eyes, and see the world like the rest of us, that no one is perfect, and we all mess up sometimes." Aubrey finished. She frowned at the DJ and took one last look at her.

"Goodbye Beca and good luck." The blonde then turned on her heels and walked away without another word or glance, leaving the DJ alone once again, only this time with new thoughts surrounding her mind.

A few hours must have passed because Beca was woken up by a nurse who was now bringing in her dinner.

"Dinner time," the nurse smiled.

"You can just leave it right there, I'll eat it in a bit." Beca looked over at the nurse then back up at the ceiling.

"Okay, don't wait too long, it'll get cold." The nurse smiled before walking out.

"Like I fucking care," Beca muttered to herself. Her dinner getting cold was the last of her worries at the moment. The DJ couldn't help but laugh to herself when she saw one of the top of her worries walk in and stop at the foot of her bed.

"Hey sweetie," Beca's dad smiled down at her. He was carrying a bag that looked to be full of random junk.

"What do you want?" Beca coldly replied. She was getting seriously tired of not seeing her dad's face for two years and now having to see it every day for the last week.

"A second chance, you know the same thing I've been asking for all week." Warren frowned.

"Now isn't a good time, try again in another two years," the brunette sarcastically replied back. Warren sighed, and stared down at his daughter. The man looked at his daughter's facial expression and started to laugh. Beca's eye met with her fathers, as she glared up at him. "What's so funny?"

"I guess I never realized how much we're alike until now." Warren grabbed the closest chair and brought it to the side of the DJ's bed. He let out another chuckle as he heard his daughter's protests.

"That wasn't an invite to go and make yourself like you're at home." Beca shot out.

"Beca, I've been respecting your wishes all week, and leaving whenever you asked me to. Fact of the matter is though, as much as you hate to admit it, I am still your father and I need to stop listening to my daughter and letting her boss me around, and you need to start listening to me." Warren stared intently at the brunette, daring her to argue back. Instead Beca looked over at her dad and found she was speechless.

"I messed up, I know okay? I get it, I get that you hate me. I don't blame you, I am your father, and I should have taken better care of you. I should have listened to you more often. I am sorry for that; you will never know how sorry I am, and how much I regret hurting you." Beca's eyes grew wide as she heard her father's voice trail into nothing but a whisper as tears trailed down the sides of his face onto his shirt.

"You're my daughter, my little baby girl and because of me, you had nowhere to go for two years and lived on the streets, because of me, you're in this hospital and almost died." Warren's tears turned into sobs. "I am so sorry Beca," He buried his face into his hands as his cries got harder and louder. "I should have never said those terrible things to you; I should have never made you feel like you had nowhere to go, no home to move back to when you fell. You always have a home though Beca, and whether you want to believe it or not, your home is in my heart, wherever I am, you come with me in spirit." He cried.

His shoulders moved up and down to match the beat of his crying as his heart broke, as he told his daughter everything he had been letting build up for the last two years. His sobs were not dying down, in fact only growing lauder and getting harder. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his knee that he finally looked up and saw his daughter looking at him for the first time, with hope and tears in her eyes.

"I missed you so much daddy," Beca began to let the tears escape her as they ran through her uncontrollably. Warren quickly got up and grabbed his daughter into a tight embrace, the two sat there crying in each other's arms.

"I missed you too sweetie, more than you'll ever know." Warren whispered against his daughter's cheek. He pulled back and gently rested his hand on the DJ's cheek, his eyes puffy and red, staring into hers. "I will never be able to make up for what I did, but I promise right here right now, if you give me a second chance, I will never leave you again, I will never let you fall." He said hopeful. He looked at the DJ searching her eyes for anything, it wasn't until he saw a smile creep on her face, and her head nodding that he felt relief.

"Okay, I'd like that." Beca whispered as she was pulled into her father's arms once again. Beca felt hope, she felt warmth as she was in her father's embrace, it was a feeling that had been missing in her life for the last two years, a feeling that she didn't have back until she met Chloe. Warren released his grip and took his seat again. He looked at his daughter and could see something wasn't right.

"What is it honey? What's wrong?" Warren frowned.

"I never realized how alike we are until now either," The brunette sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I just realized something," Beca whispered to herself.

"What?"

"That I'm a hypocrite. I did the exact same thing to Chloe that you did to me two years ago, I kicked her out of my life and told her to never come back. I hurt the first person to show me love in two years, and there's nothing I can do about it." The DJ wiped away a tear that was creeping out the side of her eye.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do about it?" The man frowned at his daughter.

"I mean I fucked up, what else is there to say? I broke it off with her for no reason, and now it's too late." The DJ looked down at her fingers as they started to pick at the fabric on her bed.

"Sweetie, maybe it's too soon for me to say something, but can I give you a piece of advice from one fuck up to another?" Warren smiled when he saw the confused look on the brunette's face.

"I uh…I guess." Beca shrugged, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"It's not too late, but it might be too late two years from now when it's really eating at you." Warren simply said. "Better to try and fix it now, then wait awhile and hope that she's still single and will take you back." He added. Beca looked up at her dad, eyes wide as the realization dawned on her; she couldn't lose the red head, now that she had her in her life, she couldn't see the rest of her life without her.

"I have to go," Beca said as she attempted to get out of bed.

"Whoa there grasshopper, you aren't going anywhere until you get the okay from the doctor." Warren rested his hand on the DJ's shoulder and gently pushed her back down. Both looked back at the door when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Looks like I arrived just in time then," A doctor walked in and smiled. "Couldn't help but over hear the last part of that conversation and I would like to announce that I come baring good news." He walked over to Beca and Warren. "I'm going to need someone to sign these," He placed a clipboard down on Beca's bed.

"What's that?" Beca raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Release forms, you're free to go tonight if you'd like." He smiled. The DJ's eyes grew as she looked over at her father.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Sign the papers and go get your girl." Warren smiled. "God this sounds so cliché." He laughed to himself. The DJ quickly nodded her head, signed the papers and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Do you happen to have a car?" The DJ asked her father hopeful.

"Yes actually, I rented one."

"Would you mind giving me a lift somewhere?" Beca smiled to herself.

"Sure, where too though?" Warren questioned.

"The homeless shelter." The DJ smiled to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So guys, this is the second last chapter. I tried to write just one big one, but I get bored easily and I figured may as well give you a taste while I try to write the rest of this. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Beca drew in a deep breath, slowly exhaling as she stared out the car window. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she was nervous as hell.

"You okay there Becs?" Warren cautiously looked over at his daughter.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous." Beca gave the man a small smile.

"Any idea on what you're going to say to her when you see her?" He asked. The DJ frowned as she shook her head.

"No, I owe her a serious apology, and I don't even know where to start." The brunette frowned.

"Well what did you do?" Warren simply asked.

"What do you mean, what did I do?" The DJ raised a questioning eyebrow at her father, giving him a look that insinuated the man was obviously crazy.

"What did you do?" The man repeated.

"Why?" Beca questioned.

"Just answer the question Beca, why do you have to always question what people question?" The man sighed.

"I don't always question what people question; I just don't always understand why people ask stupid questions." Beca shot back.

"Beca," The man ran a hand through his hair. "Just answer the damn question, please." He looked over at his daughter giving her a hopeful look. The DJ sighed and looked out her window, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Well for starters, I ran out on her when we were in the middle of a serious conversation, then I got myself stabbed so that must've not been much fun for her to go through…" Warren cut his daughter off.

"Beca," The man let out a frustrated breath. "Please just answer the question without any sarcasm and jokes, please." He shook his head at his daughter's antics.

"Fine, yeah well, we were having a serious talk." The DJ paused.

"What was the talk about?

"You," Beca gave her father a small smile. "Turn right up here." She pointed as they approached a light. "Anyways, the fight was because I sort of lied to her and told her I hadn't heard from you in two years, and that you hadn't tried to contact me, when you did. Then we started arguing because she wanted me to reconnect with you and…turn right at this set of lights coming up." The brunette pointed again. "And I said she was out of her mind if she thought I would ever try to reconnect with you again, so she kept pushing me and pushing me, and well you know what happens when you push me too far." Beca shrugged.

"You run," Beca's dad frowned.

'Yeah, got the best part of mom and worst part of you…" Warren cut his daughter off once again.

"Beca…" He said in a warning tone.

"Sorry," Beca took a deep breath and went on a rampage explaining what had happened. "Anyways so I ran and that whole thing happened where I got stabbed, and then she called you, and I obviously wasn't too happy about it so I told her to leave for good and that we were over. So she did as I asked, and Aubrey said I broke her heart, and she has been a mess this past week, and well, I was too proud to fix it so I never…" The DJ was talking so fast that Warren's head was spinning; he had to cut her off.

"Okay, I think I got it." He let out a long breath. "Okay well you know what you did, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is…turn left here, that's the building, right there." Beca pointed to the homeless shelter. Warren pulled into a parking space, stopped the car and turned to face his daughter.

"Go on," He ushered.

"The problem is I'm not any good with words, so I don't even know what to say to her. I mean I love this girl so much, more than I thought I could ever love anyone, and then I messed up, which is something I am great at doing, but now I need to fix it, which is something well…" Beca paused and let out a long breath. "I'm not so great at doing." She frowned.

"Okay here's what you're going to do then." Warren smiled at his daughter. "You're going to go in there, approach her, and speak from your heart." He simply said.

"Excuse you?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Speak from your heart Beca, you obviously have one or you wouldn't be talking as much and fast as you are right now." The man smiled.

"I'm not good with that shit dad, you know me." Beca mumbled. Warren rolled his eyes and sighed at his daughter.

"Do you love her?"

"Uh what part of 'I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone' don't you understand?" Beca glared at her father.

"Exactly, you love her, so you need to speak from your heart Beca." He repeated.

"Dad…" The DJ started but was cut off by her father.

"No Beca, you don't love someone with your head, or your stomach, you love them with your heart, which is where you need to speak from." He stared intently at his daughter.

"I guess, but…" Beca started but was once again cut off from her father.

"No but's Beca, stop overthinking it, and go talk to the woman you love. Go tell her why you need her, and that you messed up. Go fix it." He urged his daughter. The DJ went to open her mouth but before any words could come out Warren shouted at her. "Jesus Christ, go!"

"Okay, okay I'm going, sorry." Beca opened the car door.

"Let me know how it goes, you have my number, call me okay?" He pressed on.

"Yeah I will." Beca said as she crawled out of the front seat.

"And Beca, I love you. I'm sorry I never said it enough, but I do." Warren nodded. The DJ gave the man a small smile.

"Thanks dad that means a lot. I just don't think I'm ready…" Warren cut her off.

"It's okay, baby steps, right?" Warren smiled. The brunette nodded as she smiled down at the man.

"I'll see you later," The DJ slammed the door and ran into the building.

When she entered the shelter, she was met with a smell of body odour and urine, a small she had not had to smell in a long time. She looked around and frowned when she couldn't see the redhead anywhere.

"Well fancy seeing you here again," a familiar voice said from behind her. Beca spun around and was met with a smiling Amy. "What are you doing back in here?" She frowned.

"I'm uh, actually looking for Chloe, have you seen her?" Beca asked. The blonde nodded and gestured behind her.

"She went outside to take the trash out; she should be back any minute." Amy smiled. The DJ not wanting to wait any longer to see the woman she had been missing the past week, quickly ran passed the blonde, throwing her a wave as she ran for the back door.

The shorter woman looked around and frowned when she didn't see any hint of red, or of a body for that matter. She let out a long breath and turned around to head back in, but before she could fully shut the door, she heard something that sounded like a whimper. She froze in her spot and perked her ears as she waited to see if anymore noises would be made. Eventually it did, this time sniffles, insinuating someone were crying.

The brunette released the door and slowly walked around the large trash bins, stopping when she reached the end and looked down at a familiar redhead who was hugging her knees, crying.

"Chlo," Beca whispered, frowning as she saw the usual upbeat, happy go lucky woman shaking as the tears came rushing out. The redhead looked up when she heard the familiar voice of her ex. She quickly wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes and immediately stood up.

"What do you want, Beca?" Chloe asked in a raspy voice. The DJ knew right then and there, the older woman must have been doing a lot of crying if her voice was that worn out.

"To talk," Beca slowly approached the redhead raising a hand to cup her cheek but not getting very far as the other woman immediately backed away.

"Don't," Chloe looked away. "Say what you have to say and then go." She finished. The brunette got chills as the words left the other woman's mouth. Beca was not used to hearing Chloe sound so cold, in fact she had never heard anything but cheery come from the girl's mouth.

"Listen, I fucked up." Beca spoke up, pausing as she tried to think of what else to say.

"Oh you've come to terms with that did you?" Chloe glared at the DJ.

"Chlo I'm so sorry, I over reacted and I should have never told you to leave." Beca frowned.

"Is that it? Is that all you have to say? Can I go now?" Chloe shot back.

"No, that's not it, there's more." Beca paused, expecting the other woman to cut in, but when she saw her standing quietly still, she carried on. "I'm not good with feelings, or words, or relationships for that matter, and truth is you can probably do a lot better than me." Beca paused to take a deep breath.

"But, the other truth is, I've never loved anyone like I love you, Chloe and…no wait, scratch that, I've never loved anyone until you, and I am sorry for hurting you. I was being childish and I didn't see what I had until it was gone. You did so much for me, and I just threw you to the side like you were garbage, and I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for that." Beca paused as she watched the tears stroll down the other woman's cheeks.

She slowly raised her hand and cupped the redhead's cheek, gently stroking her thumb up and down, wiping her tears away. Chloe inhaled a quick breath as she felt the touch of the other woman. She missed the feeling she got every time the brunette touched her, she missed the feeling of her skin, and of her lips.

"Chloe, I know I messed up but if you give me the chance, I promise I will never hurt you again, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, because fact of the matter is I can't live without you, I don't want to live a day without you Chloe Beale. Please, take me back." Before she knew it, tears were running down her cheek and Beca had quickly gone to brush them away, but the redhead had beaten her to it. Chloe stretched her hand out and gently stroked the tears away, one by one.

"Beca…" Chloe started but was suddenly cut off by the DJ's lips. It was something the redhead hadn't expected, but something she couldn't deny she missed. Feeling the other woman's soft, perfect lips against hers made her feel like she was in a whole alternate universe. Beca held onto the taller woman's face as their lips moved in sync. Tears were falling, stomachs were fluttering and hearts were beating. Chloe felt herself getting lost in the moment, she felt as though she could stay kissing the DJ forever. In fact, if it wasn't for Amy opening and closing the back door, she just may have.

"Oops, sorry…I uh, didn't mean to interrupt." Amy blushed. The redhead immediately pulled back and stared at the DJ, her eyes wide, and filled with fear. "I'll uh, just go back inside. When you have a chance Chloe, we need more coleslaw." Amy quickly said as she walked in.

"Chloe…" Beca started but was immediately cut off by the other woman.

"No Beca, we can't do this." She said as she gestured back and forth between them.

"I…what…" The DJ's jaw dropped, she was not expecting to hear those words after the passionate kiss they had just shared.

"I'm sorry, we can't do this…I can't do this."

"But," the brunette started but was once again cut off by the redhead.

"No I'm sorry, you hurt me really bad Beca, twice. I just can't put my faith in you anymore. I mean, this whole time I thought I saw someone different in you than everyone else saw, but maybe I was wrong, maybe I just saw what I wanted to see." Tears began to pour down Chloe's face as she continued on.

"I'll always have a special place in my heart for you Beca Mitchell, but I think it's best for us both if you go to my place, collect your stuff, and get a place of your own. You have more than enough money saved, and you can keep everything we purchased because they were gifts. But I would like you to be out of my house before I get home, please." Chloe whispered.

"The kiss though…" Beca choked out as the words rang in her ears.

"The kiss was our last kiss, our goodbye kiss." Chloe frowned, she really didn't want to let go of the DJ, but she knew deep down inside they were two different people, from two different worlds, it could never work between them. "Goodbye, Beca." She whispered turning around and quickly running back inside, before the brunette could say anything else.

Beca stared at the backdoor, her mind felt empty, yet somehow it kept replaying the conversation they had just had, over, and over again. Eventually she snapped out of it, and slowly began to make her way to Chloe's apartment. The DJ's body shook up and down, matching the rhythm of her sobs. She couldn't believe how her life had gone from shitty, to perfect, to shitty again…no scratch that, to more shitty. Was it just some cruel joke to god to give her the most perfect woman in the world and just rip her right out of her hands?

Deep down she knew the truth was that she had no one to blame but herself, but right now that was the last thing on her mind. She had just lost her first, and probably only true love.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The rest of Chloe's shift felt like days instead of hours. The only thing the redhead wanted to do was go back to her home and cry until she fall's sleep. She felt a pang of relief in her chest when she looked up at the clock and read nine pm. She quickly gathered her things and ran to her car.

The drive home was long and silent. Of course everything she had been doing the past week was long and silent without the DJ in her life. She pulled into her driveway and slowly made her way to the front door. Throwing her purse to the side, she slowly made her way upstairs towards her bedroom, stopping in front of the guest bedroom. The redhead let out a deep sigh as she rested her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it, pushing the door open.

The redhead's eyes grew wide as she searched around the room and saw that nothing had changed since she left this morning. The only thing that was different was a CD that was lying on the bed, an envelope attached to it that read 'listen to me' on it.

The redhead froze as she stared at the CD in front of her. She slowly grabbed it and walked to her room. She opened the CD case and slipped the CD carefully inside the player. She lied on her bed, and opened the envelope. Before she began reading, she grabbed her remote and hit play.

The beat to 'Halo' by Beyonce came on. Only when the lyrics started up, it wasn't Beyonce, it was Ed Sheeran's 'Kiss me' that came on.

_**Settle down with me**____**  
**__**Cover me up**____**  
**__**Cuddle me in**____**  
**__**Lie down with me**____**  
**__**Hold me in your arms**____****_

_**Your heart's against my chest**____**  
**__**Lips pressed to my neck**____**  
**__**I've fallen for your eyes**____**  
**__**But they don't know me yet**___

_Chloe,_

_I couldn't leave without saying one last thing to you. This mix you're listening to, I made it a week and a half ago. Thanks to you I found my love for music again. I was working on it slowly, little by little. Every time you had to work late, I would spend my time getting used to everything again. You helped show me how much I needed music in my life and for that I thank you. But truth is I don't want music if I can't have you. I really fucked up, and for that I will always pay._

Chloe began to tear as the chorus to Halo started up. She listened to the lyrics closely, shutting her eyes, letting the tears squeeze passed her eyelids.

_**Everywhere I'm looking now**__**  
**__**I'm surrounded by your embrace**__**  
**__**Baby I can see your halo**__**  
**__**You know you're my saving grace**__**  
**__**You're everything I need and more**__**  
**__**It's written all over your face**__**  
**__**Baby I can feel your halo**__**  
**__**Pray it won't fade away**_

_My life will never be the same without you in it, and I'm not sure I want it to be. But what I am sure of is if I can't have you, then I don't want any of this. I don't want the DJ equipment, the clothes, the food, the money; I don't want any of it. I'd rather spend a life on the streets homeless with you in it, then living my dreams, making money, and living in a big house and not being able to see you. I don't need any of this stuff Chloe, it won't get me anywhere. The only thing I need is you, and since the money, clothes, and equipment won't get me you, you keep it. I'm happy going back to my old life, it's what I deserve. I took advantage of the greatest person in the world, and treated her like shit. I deserve to be on the streets._

_**This feels like I've fallen in love**____**  
**__**Fallen in love**____**  
**__**Fallen in love**____****_

_**Settle down with me**____**  
**__**And I'll be your safety**____**  
**__**You'll be my lady**____****_

_**I was made to keep your body warm**____**  
**__**But I'm cold as, the wind blows**____**  
**__**So hold me in your arms**___

_So Chloe, I truly hope you are happy, and I hope you find someone to treat you right, better than I ever could. You deserve only the best, and every day I will pray that that's what you'll get. I'll miss you, and I'll think of you always, and it pains me to know that I will never get to hold you in my arms again, that I'll never get to hear your sweet and innocent laugh, or see that gorgeous smile spread across your face, but most of all, that I'll never get to look into your big blue beautiful eyes right before I kiss those soft perfect lips of yours. So with that said, I wish the best for you and I promise to be far away from L.A by tomorrow. I will always love you Chloe Beale, never forget that._

_Yours truly,_

_Beca Mitchell._

_**Hit me like a ray of sun**__**  
**__**Burning through my darknest night**__**  
**__**You're the only one that I want**__**  
**__**Think I'm addicted to your light**__**  
**__**I swore I'd never fall again**__**  
**__**But this don't even feel like falling**__**  
**__**Gravity can't forget**__** t**__**o pull me back to the ground again**_

One by one, tears fell onto the letter that Beca had written. Chloe gently place it down and closed her eyes as she listened to the rest of the song the DJ had made her.

_**Yeah I've been feeling everything**____**  
**__**From hate to love**____**  
**__**From love to lust**____**  
**__**From lust to truth**____**  
**__**I guess that's how I know you**____****_

_**So hold you close**____**  
**__**To help you give it up**____****_

_**So kiss me like you wanna be loved**____**  
**__**Wanna be loved**____**  
**__**Wanna be loved**___

The song came to an end, and the tears at this point were now gushing from the redhead. Chloe grabbed her phone and landed on her best friend's name. She hit the call button and waited for the blonde to answer.

"Hey, I need your help." Chloe sniffled. "No its Beca and…no, it's not anything bad, I just need to find her right away and I don't know where she went. Will you help me look for her? Please Aubrey, she's on the streets again and I made a huge mistake, I need to get her back before it's too late." The redhead cried to the other woman. There was a pause before she finally received an answer.

"Fine, I'll meet you at your place in twenty." The blonde quickly hung up, leaving Chloe alone to cry as she waited for her best friend to show up.


	13. Chapter 13

Aubrey's POV

Twenty minutes had passed and Aubrey had finally shown up at Chloe's house. The blonde let herself in and immediately followed what sounded like crying all the way to the redhead's room.

"Chlo," Aubrey softly knocked on the door as she opened it. The blonde frowned when she saw her best friend sprawled out on the bed, crying, and listening to the mix Beca had made her. She ran over to the redhead's side and sat down beside her. "What happened sweetie?" The blonde started to rub circles in the girls back, trying to calm her.

"I messed up Bre, she tried to apologize, and I pushed her away, and now she's gone, and I don't know where to look." Chloe sobbed.

"Well did she give any hints as to where she would be?" The blonde frowned. Chloe shook her head and slowly sat up.

"She said she would be out of L.A by tomorrow, so if we don't find her tonight…" Chloe stopped herself as she thought about how she'd never get to see the tiny woman again if they didn't find her.

"Okay, so what are we waiting for, then?" The blonde got up from the bed and stared down at her best friend.

"Where do we even start?" Chloe frowned.

"Sweetie, she's homeless, we start on the streets." Aubrey grabbed Chloe's hand and tugged. "Come on then, let's go." She said pulling her up. "We'll take two separate cars, I'll start around here, and you go downtown. We'll bring a picture of her to show people and it will work out just fine, don't worry." Aubrey smiled. "Call her dad, see if he knows anything. I'll call Jesse and see what he says." The blonde finished. Chloe gave her a quick nod, grabbed out her phone, and headed out the bedroom door.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe's POV

The redhead frowned when she didn't get an answer from the DJ's father. She threw her phone to the side and quickly sped off. First place she knew she had to try was the homeless shelter, she knew chances were slim of the brunette being there, but she had to give it a shot anyways.

She quickly pulled into the parking lot, locked her car, and ran inside. She saw Amy walking around, checking up on people.

"Amy," Chloe yelled as she ran towards her.

"What's up ginger?" Amy frowned when she saw how red the girl's eyes were.

"Has Beca been here at all since our fight yesterday?" The taller woman asked.

"No, I haven't seen her, maybe ask around here though, these guys have been here all night, I wasn't" The blonde suggested. Chloe nodded and began to run around asking everyone in the room.

After having no luck, the redhead decided she needed to move on. She drove to the park she and Beca had their first date at; remembering that the DJ had said she used to spend many nights there when she was homeless.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Warren's POV

The DJ was lying on a bed, staring up at the ceiling, thoughts of the redhead swimming in her mind. Someone clearing their voice interrupted her thoughts; she looked over and gave her dad a small smile when she saw him walking into the hotel room.

"I bought you some clothes, figured you would need them for the plane." Warren smiled. "How are you holding up?"

"You know, the same way one would hold up after losing the love of their life." Beca shrugged. "What time is our plane?"

"It departs at 5am, so we should leave here by 1, to get there three hours ahead of time." Her father placed the bag of clothes by the DJ and sat down.

"I guess I should go have a shower then, if we need to leave soon." The brunette sighed. She slowly got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Beca," Warren got up and faced his daughter. "Chloe will come to her senses sooner or later and see what she's missing." He smiled. "Besides, how does that saying go? If you love something set it free. If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was." The man recited.

"Yeah, I know. It just sucks, I really thought she was the one, and it sucks knowing I messed it up." Beca frowned. "I doubt she'll ever want anything to do with me anyways, so I shouldn't keep my hopes up, I need to just realize now it wasn't meant to be, and that way I can move on sooner rather than later." She sighed. "Anyways, I'll see you in a bit." She smiled, turning around and heading inside the bathroom.

Warren nodded and walked over to the TV turning it on. He lied down on the bed and began flipping through the channels. Before he could actually find something he wanted to watch, his phone started to ring. He picked it up, and frowned when he saw the name 'Chloe' flash across the screen.

"Hello," Warren answered.

"_Hi Warren it's Chloe."_

"Chloe, hello, how are you?"

"_Have you heard from Beca at all? We got into a bit of a fight and I told her to grab her stuff and leave my house, but when she left, she left everything there, and now I'm really worried." Chloe frowned._

"What? What do you mean she left everything there? Is she planning on being homeless again?" Warren freaked out.

"_Sir I'm so sorry, I promise I won't let that happen again, I'll find her."_

"This is bullshit, I just got my daughter back and now you're telling me she's missing again?" Warren said angrily.

"_I'm so sorry, I promise I'll find her, I have Aubrey and Jesse on it and we're doing the best we can." Chloe panicked._

"Alright, just keep me updated," The man sternly said.

"_I will, just if she contacts you, or you find her first, please call me?" Chloe insisted._

"Yeah of course, I'll start looking right now." Warren said to the other woman promisingly.

"_Okay, thank you Warren. I'm really sorry again." The redhead quickly ended the call._

Warren placed the phone down, and continued to flip through the channels.

"Who was that, I heard yelling?" Beca opened the bathroom door a crack, sticking her head out.

"No one sweetie, just some idiot from work messed up my filing." Warren smiled.

"Oh okay," The DJ frowned. "I thought…" She cut herself off when she realized how silly and small the chances of that being Chloe on the phone were.

"You thought what?" Warren's heart began to race. The DJ shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I'll see you in a bit." The brunette quickly closed the door and continued her shower. Warren let out a long breath he didn't realize he was holding in, and went back to watching TV.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe's POV

The redhead frowned as she hung up the phone, throwing it to the side. At this point she had checked every spot she knew of, that the DJ had mentioned. She had no idea where else to check, so she decided to just keep her eyes out on the street.

Two hours had passed and she still had no luck. Her heartbeat sped up when she heard her phone ring, and saw Aubrey's name appear on the screen.

"Did you find her?" Chloe quickly answered.

"_No, no luck. I asked around everywhere, showed a bunch of homeless people her photo. I got a lot of protests when they saw who I was looking for; I guess she doesn't have a lot of fans in the homeless community." Aubrey sighed._

"Shit Bre, I don't know what else to do." Chloe cried.

"_Well we'll just keep driving around for as long as we can, she has to be somewhere around here." The blonde suggested._

"Aubrey, its 1am, we've been looking for four hours, and if we haven't found her now we're not going to find her." Chloe began to tear.

"_Well what do you want to do then?" Aubrey asked._

"Nothing, let's just go home." The redhead whispered.

"_Are you sure Chlo, we can look awhile longer." The blonde frowned._

"I'm sure. It's like how the saying goes. If you love something set it free. If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was." Chloe began to cry at the thought of the DJ never returning to her.

"_Oh sweetie, let's meet at your place, we'll talk more there, I'll make you some tea and I'll spend the night, okay?" Aubrey said in a soothing voice._

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Chloe quickly hung up the phone as she felt a wave of tears crashing through. The redhead sobbed in her car for a good five minutes before taking one last look around her surroundings and driving off. She knew she'd have to live with her mistake of letting the DJ go, she just wished one day, the DJ will find her way back to her.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca's POV

The DJ helped her father load the last of his bags into the taxi.

"You ready to go? Warren smiled at his daughter.

The DJ slowly nodded her head as she looked around at the place she called home for the last two years. Deep down in her heart, she didn't want to leave, but she knew she owed it to the redhead to get out, so she'd never have to see or deal with the brunette again.

"What's wrong Becs?" Warren frowned.

"Nothing, I'm just going to miss this place is all." Beca sighed.

"I know Becs, but you're making a good choice coming back with me. This way we can get you into school, and you can get a job of your choice, and eventually maybe you can come back here, settle down, and start a family once you get a steady paycheck going." The man smiled.

"Yeah, I know. You're right, it just hurts is all." The DJ sighed. "Let's go home dad." Beca smiled. Warren opened the cab door for his daughter, letting her in. He grabbed his phone and saw he had one missed call from Chloe. He quickly pressed the back button, turned his phone off and shoved it in his pocket.

Beca looked out the window as the car drove off; she felt a pang in her heart as all the memories of this place all came crashing back to her, especially the memory of Chloe Beale, the beautiful redhead who had stolen her heart, and changed her life. She quickly shook her head and thought back to what her dad had said and hoped to god the redhead would find her way back into her life again.

_If you love something set it free. If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was._

**A/N: Okay before you all go off and start sending me hate in my ask box, I am doing a sequel to this story, so I had to end it this way for the sequel to make sense. Don't worry, I know it's been a rough road for these two, but I promise I'll make it worth it in the end. I won't wait long to start the sequel, I want to just catch up on my other fics first. So probably in two weeks, the first chapter will be out. Thanks for reading guys, and again I'm sorry the sad ending, but I promise to make it up to you in the sequel.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I finally started the sequel to this story. If you wish to read it, it's in my stories it's called "End of the beginning," or you can google "End of the beginning Pitch perfect fan fiction."**

**Thanks, I hope to get your feedback, and I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
